La Ultima Esperanza
by Lady Death06
Summary: Kagome despierta convertida en algo mas de lo que era, un mundo debastado ella y Kirara las unicas sobrevivientes de su grupo. Kagome buscara a Sesshomaru para convertirse en la ultima esperanza de mundo, pesimo summary pero leeanlo no se arrepentiran
1. Un mundo debastado y el despertar de la

La Última Esperanza

**La Última Esperanza.**

**Capitulo**** 1.- Un ****mundo**** devastado y el despertar de la última esperanza.**

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que aquella región tenia ríos, bosques, planicies, aldeas, donde caía el agua cristalina y dulce en cada lluvia, donde el sol, la luna y las estrellas, daban vida a los días y noches con todo su esplendor, donde los aldeanos trabajaban tranquilamente en sus campos de cultivos y los niños corrían y jugaban desde el alba al atardecer. Si, mucho tiempo había pasado desde entonces, en los que algunos youkai se aventuraban en alguna aldea causando destrozos, la cual seria reconstruida posteriormente, tiempos en los que algunos humanos y youkai compartían su vida, si mucho tiempo había pasado, ahora nada de eso existía, los ríos y lagos, eran de veneno, los bosques y planicies eran pantanos, la lluvia era acida, y no había días, solo noches, noches en las cuales solo la luna alumbraba, no había aldeas, fueron destruidas, saqueadas, devastadas, al igual que sus habitantes, los pocos sobrevivientes se refugiaron en el monte de las Animas misteriosamente reconstruido, solo los humanos y algunos youkai y hanyou que los protegían vivían ahí.

En los demás sitios solo bestias horrorosas habitaban, provocando la muerte y terror. Todo había sido destruido desde aquel día en el que el demonio Naraku que reinaba ahora, había dado muerte a sus enemigos, o al menos eso pensaba el, pues sus peores enemigos jamás fueron destruidos y uno de ellos esta apunto de despertar, después de haber estado en manos de la muerte, y sumida en un largo y profundo sueno. Para después unirse al otro, convirtiéndose en la última esperanza del mundo.

La joven miko estaba en una especie de huevo transparente que estaba detenido en el aire por unas ramas blancas que salían de la tierra enroscándose para detenerlo. Ella estaba flotando en una especie de líquido, como un bebe que flota en el útero de su madre, tenía las piernas y cuerpo encogido, con las manos en forma de oración sobre el pecho, con su cabello flotando y ondeando en el líquido. Cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí, lo ignoraba, que había sucedido, no sabia. Pero el tiempo de despertar se acercaba.

La sacerdotisa abrió los ojos al fin en luna llena.

- ¿Donde estoy? ¿Que ha pasado? ¿Cuanto tiempo llevo aquí? ¿Días, semanas, meses, años quizás? Y... ¿Quien soy?- se preguntaba, no recordaba nada, miro a su alrededor, buscado respuestas, sin éxito, hasta que vio a una considerable distancia un huevo parecido al que la contenía a ella, solo que mas pequeño, no lograba distinguir que estaba adentro, así que hizo un esfuerzo para verlo, y un segundo después vio a la criatura como si la tuviera enfrente, se asusto y cerro los ojos, y volvió a mirar y paso lo mismo, observo a aquella criatura tenia dos colas- ¿que será aquello?- se pregunto y una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos.

- Por fin despertaste – giro su vista hacia el lugar del cual había provenido la voz, era una mujer mayor, tenía el cabello lila y ojos verdes, y de su ser irradiaba una luz dorada. – me imagino que muchas preguntas pasan por tu mente pero no podré contestarte hasta que no salgas de ese cascaron.

- ¿Pero como lo hago?- se pregunto la miko.

- Bueno eso tendrás que averiguarlo, tu sola, de esa manera aprenderás a no depender de las demás personas.- adivinando el pensamiento de la joven.

- Tengo que salir, pero ¿como?- de repente sintió que le falta aire, no podía respirar, tenia que salir de ahí, si no moriría, y no quería morir, no sin saber quien era ella, no, no quería morir, por instinto coloco sus manos en la membrana que la rodeaba y enterró sus unas que se trasformaron en garras, las cuales rasgaron el huevo dejando Salir todo aquel liquido. La joven esta sentada entre aquellas ramas que antes sostenían el huevo, esta totalmente desnuda y su cabello, caía hasta el piso, era demasiado largo.

- Bienvenida, mi niña.

- Ya estoy afuera ahora dígame, quien soy yo.

- No te preocupes, lo recordaras al cabo de unos minutos, pues que yo tampoco lo se, pero puede ser no muy agradable tu pasado- le dijo aquella mujer.

- Entonces dígame quien es usted.

- Mi nombre es Satomi, soy una youkai.

- Y yo soy una...

- No, pero ahora no eres tampoco una humana.

- No entiendo

- Cuando recuperes la memoria, te explicare todo.

Kagome bajo ágilmente como si flotara de aquellas ramas, su cabello se arrastraba por el suelo, camino hacia el pequeño huevo que había en aquella habitación, miro a la criatura detenidamente, y esta abrió los ojos al instante en que la miko recordaba quien era, y por que estaba ahí.

- Mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi.- dijo ella con lagrimas en los ojos mientras volteaba a ver aquella youkai y la criatura salía del huevo – Y ella es Kirara, la única amiga que me queda.


	2. Preparandose para guerra

**Hola espero que les guste este capitulo jijijiji ya en el proximo aparecera Sesshomaru... que sucedera la reconocera se enamorara perdidamente de ella, que habilidades tandra Kagome jijijijijiji no se lo pierdan chao.O**

Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2.- Preparándose para la guerra.**

Kagome se encontraba aun parada en el mismo sitio, por sus ojos se deslizaban sus lagrimas cristalinas, Kirara ronroneo a su lado. Satomi la miraba, su rostro se lleno de compasión, Kagome la miro con suma tristeza.

- He perdido todo- dijo con un nudo en la Garganta.

- No todo mi niña, no todo, pero dime que paso.

- Nada, no estoy lista para contarlo, pero dígame como es que llegue aquí.

- No estoy muy segura, hace 5 años

- 5 años- la interrumpió Kagome con los ojos desorbitados.

- Si, 5 años, estaba aquí como siempre entrenando, cuando...

**Flash Back **

Satomi estaba entrenando como siempre antes de comer, pero aquel día era diferente, un mal presentimiento se apoderaba de ella, algo malo pasaría aquel día. Una gran tormenta se produjo de la nada, ella salio a mirar a las afueras de su templo- cueva, vio el cielo azul, oscurecerse completamente, un poder maligno se sentía en toda región, inmediatamente coloco un campo de fuerza, para ocultar su presencia, después volvió al interior, de repente un gran estruendo una esfera de luz había aparecido de pronto, ella miro asustada el suceso, un minuto después aquella luz se disolvió en un cuerpo que cayo inerte, junto con dos espadas, una joven vestida de manera extraña, estaba en el centro de la habitación, muy mal herida ,al borde se la muerte. Corrió asía ella, tomándola en brazos, y noto que en su mano derecha estaba la mitad de una perla extraña y en su otro brazo, tenia una criatura de dos colas, abrió los ojos era un fragmento de la perla de Shikon, según sabia, en esos instantes la perla era totalmente negra gracias a la maldad de un demonio, pero al ver ese fragmento totalmente puro en la mano de aquella humana, supo que había que salvarla, si no moriría. Desnudo a la chica y la metió en una capsula de regeneración, y la otra criatura en otra. Pasaron dos meses y las heridas no cerraban, entonces introdujo sangre de su ser en la capsula, esta comenzó a utilizar la sangre de la youkai, como medicina, produciendo algunas alteraciones en la chica humana.

- No se quien eres, pero posees un gran poder espiritual, haré hasta lo imposible por salvarte

**Fin flash Back**

- Pero tardaste 5 años en curar completamente, y... con ayuda de esa capsula adquiriste mis habilidades, mi sangre modifico algo en tu ser.

-¿Que quiere decir?- pregunto Kagome asustada

- Mírate y veras- dijo Satomi señalando un espejo en la otra habitación. Kagome corrió tan rápido que llego al cabo de un segundo, eso la desconcertó, pero no tanto como su reflejo. Sus ojos se abrieron del asombro, era diferente, no hasta el punto de ser irreconocible, pero si era diferente.

Miro su rostro, era igual a excepción de sus ojos, eran verdes, sus orejas eran alargadas como las de Satomi, miro su cabello que antes era negro azabache ahora tenia un tono azulado, un negro azulado, en la parte de las patillas sobresalían dos mechones que tapaban sus ojeras, (parecidos a los mechones que tenia Kikyo) su cuerpo era mas moldeado, cintura pequeña y anchas caderas sus pechos eran de tamaño normal, pero firmes y redondos, miro sus manos, tenia garras en vez de uñas, entonces se dio cuenta, percibía, sonidos inaudibles, olores de muchos tipos, si era ella ,diferente, mas hermosa, pero era ella.

- ¿Sorprendida? – pregunto una voz detrás ella.

- Mucho... pero ya no soy humana cierto, pero tampoco soy hanyou ni youkai, entonces que soy.

- No estoy segura, pero tienes aun tus poderes de miko, pero tienes mis habilidades de youkai. Ven tengo que enseñarte algo. – Kagome la siguió, y Kirara se subió a sus hombros desnudos. Satomi la condujo exactamente al lugar donde ella había visto oscurecer el sol. Kagome abrió los ojos horrorizada, mucho a había cambiado aquel mundo, todo estaba destruido devastado.

- Como es posible

- Naraku, el gobernante ahora, trajo a este mundo desgracia y horror.

- Maldito, lo acabare, dime Satomi donde esta, tengo que...

- Tranquila Kagome, no puedo decírtelo, no aun, mira ahora posees habilidades nuevas, si quieres derrotar a Naraku tendrás que aprender a usar esta habilidades junto con las de una miko. Yo te enseñare a usar ambas.

- Entonces enséñeme.

Satomi asistió, una hora después, cuando Kagome se hubo bañado y cortado el cabello hasta debajo de sus pompas, comenzó el entrenamiento. Satomi era muy exigente, y golpeaba a Kagome sin piedad. Todas las noches, Kagome estaba adolorida con el mas tenue roce del viento, por los moretones le provocaban dolor. Al cabo de dos semanas, Kagome ya manipulaba sus poderes de youkai a la perfección, Satomi estaba asombrada, Kagome aprendía muy rápido, ahora había que enseñarle, como juntar sus habilidades de miko y las de youkai en una misma.

Pasaron 3 meses, y Kagome se había convertido en una miko guerrera, pero aun no sabia que era ella.

- Madre- dijo Kagome, a Satomi así la llamaba desde hacia tiempo.

- Que sucede,

- Madre... ¿aun quedan humanos vivos?

- Si Kagome, en el monte de las ánimas, el mismo día que tu llegaste aquí el monte fue misteriosamente reconstruido, ahí habitan humanos, youkai y hanyou que los protegen.- Kagome guardo silencio

- Madre, usted dijo que yo traía la mitad de la perla.

- Así es, pero cuando llegaste la presencia de aquella perla atraía muchos youkais, así que la guarde en una caja especial, ¿por que?

- Ya veo, así que por eso no siento la presencia de la perla,

- Así es, y es gracias a esa caja que Naraku no sabe donde esta, pero aun con la mitad de esa perla, ha hecho cosas desastrosas.

- Madre, dígame, ¿cuando estaré lista?

- Pronto, hija mía, pronto, debes aprender a usar otras armas aparte del arco.

- Otras armas.

- Si, así no revelaras tu identidad.- dijo Satomi astutamente y miro Kagome, quien la observaba sorprendida, ambas habían pensado lo mismo, nadie debía saber que seguía con vida, hasta que fuera necesario.

Paso tan solo una semana y Kagome ya manipulaba todas la armas existentes, utilizando tanto sus habilidades de youkai como las de miko, aunque sus preferidas eran el arco y dos espadas. Un día después de darse un baño caliente, escucho una melodía proveniente de una flauta, se dirigió a los aposentos de su madre y la encontró sentada, cruzada de piernas tocando la flauta. Kagome espero hasta que terminara la melodía, y le pidió que la enseñara a tocarla. Pasó un tiempo más y Kagome y Kirara hacían un gran equipo, su compatibilidad era perfecta aun más que la de Sango con Kirara.

- Kagome al fin estas lista- dijo Satomi cuando Kagome la había vencido en menos de un segundo.

- Gracias madre.

Aquella noche cenaron y Satomi la llevo a su cuarto sacando un traje de guerrera negro con una capa del mismo color. El traje era una especie de corcet pegado a una falda estilo tableada pero cada tabla estaba separada una de otra y al final en ves de ser rectos llevaba una especie de picos con forma de un triangulo equilátero, con un short pegado a la falda en color dorado, lo mismo que las orillas de la falda y corcet, con un cinturón grueso de oro con símbolos. Llevaba cuatro brazaletes de oro gruesos en la muñeca y los brazos, con los mismos símbolos que el cinturón. La capa llevaba capucha y tenia unas botas largas hasta la rodilla de mismo color que la capa.

- Pruébatelo, era mío cuando era joven. – dijo Satomi, Kagome de puso el traje junto con la capa, y al instante este se trasformó en un vestido largo, blanco, con los alrededores dorados, y suelto que solo cubría la parte del pecho dejando totalmente descubierta la espalda, y el cinturón seguía en la cadera de la misma manera que con el traje anterior, la falda del vestido llevaba dos aberturas poco visibles pero que al moverse se veían muy pronunciadas... La distancia que había entre los brazaletes de las muñecas y los de los brazos se cubrió con tela blanca. La capa se volvió blanca. Las botas se transformaron en zapatos dorados de piso.

- Pero... que...

- El traje cambia, cuando estas en combate es el negro y cuando estas en descanso es el blanco.

- Increíble, es hermoso, gracias madre.

- Toma.- Le dijo entregándole una flauta plateada.

- Pero madre esta flauta es de usted.

- Ahora es tuya, y no solo es una flauta.

- Que quiere decir.

- Cuando necesites un arma, cualquier arma, o quieras un collar, cual instrumento o recipiente, la flauta se transformara el instante, no importa si necesitas un arco y flechas ella se trasformara, cuando ya no la necesites en esa forma regresara a ser flauta y todas las piezas de arma regresaran, jamás se perderán.

- Gracias madre.

- Ya es hora. Toma estas son las dos espadas con las que llegaste y la perla.- le dijo entregándole dos espadas minuciosamente envueltas en seda. Y la mitad de la perla en aquella pequeña caja.

- Colmillo Sagrado y colmillo de acero

Se abrazaron pero en ese instante un gran estruendo hizo temblar la tierra, Kagome corrió rápidamente a ver que lo provocaba y para su sorpresa, miles de youkais atacaban la fortaleza invisible.

- Kagome que sucede.

- Madre no hay tiempo, Kirara, vámonos ¡ya!


	3. El monte de las animas

Capitulo 3

Hola ... lamento averme tardado jijiji muchas gracias por los reviews por cierto Kaz muchas gracias tomare encuenta tu consejo... jijijijiji

aunque no sea muy pronto... por cierto no explicado como fue que murieron Inuyasha y los demas por que eso se explica en otro capitulo... osea que los

dejare con la duda

jajajajaja

**Capitulo 3.- El monte de las ánimas**

Kagome ya había colocado a los dos colmillos en el lomo de Kirara, cuando los youkais entraron, Satomi venia corriendo cuando uno de ellos, la hirió.

-¡Madre!- Grito Kagome corriendo hacia ella, y al instante tomo la flauta entre las dos manos, separándola y transformándose en dos espadas, el traje blanco se transformo en el de batalla, Kagome llego rápidamente y le corto la cabeza al mounstro, Satomi tomaba su brazo intentando detener la hemorragia.

- Kirara, llévate a mi madre, vamos al monte de las animas.

- Pero Kagome y tu…

- no te preocupes por mi madre, yo las alcanzare- dijo Kagome, Kirara se llevo a Satomi en dirección al noreste.

Kagome lucho contra los youkais matándolos, con suma rapidez, al terminar las espadas volvieron a su forma original la flauta y su traje se volvió blanco otra vez. Y corrió a gran velocidad, en menos de 5 minutos alcanzo a Kirara y a Satomi. Salto y monto a Kirara por detrás de Satomi tomándola en brazos estaba débil, y había perdido mucha sangre, Kagome hizo ademán de curar su herida pero Satomi la detuvo.

- No hija mía, si lo haces te descubrirán, yo estaré bien.

Kagome cerro los puños por impotencia, no había de otra, Kirara y ella, sintieron lo mismo debían darse prisa, pasaron 3 horas, y Kagome le había amarrado la parte de la herida para controlar la hemorragia, visualizaron a lo lejos el monte.

- Madre ya casi llegamos resista. Justo cuando estaban en frente Kagome visualizo a lo lejos a unos youkais que montaban guardia, al verlas, levantaron unos arcos dispuestos a dispararles, pero antes que pudieran hacerlo, unos Youkai atacaron a Kagome por la espalda, en un movimiento rápido Kagome saco la flauta y la convirtió nuevamente en las dos espadas y mato a los youkais. Su traje se convirtió en el traje de batalla.

- Kirara, llévate a mi madre al monte y ve que la atiendan- dijo Kagome y salto comenzó a pelar con los youkais que la superaban, mil a uno. Kagome arrasaba fácilmente con sus atacantes, pero eran muchos.

Los Youkais que estaban en el monte, vieron a Kirara llegar y vieron que Satomi iba herida.

- Dios rápido un herido- grito un Youkai de cabello rojo, cuando la se la llevaban Satomi lo agarro por el brazo.

- Mi hija, por favor ayúdenla.- dijo y se desmayo, el youkai miraba entre los árboles y entonces la vio, una figura femenina se elevaba por los cielos, rodeada de youkais y como si fuera un torbellino giro cortándolos en pedacitos. El Youkai de cabello rojo junto con los demás que estaban contando guardia estaban atontados mirando a aquella mujer youkai pelear, solo conocían alguien que podía igualar la forma de luchar de ella.

- Taske...- dijo una vos dulce detrás de ella.

- Rin, que haces aquí

-trajeron una herida y... o Dios, que bien lucha – dijo Rin que ya era una adolescente de 15 años. Se parecia mucho a Kagome- Su estilo es casi tan bueno como el de mi padre.

- Que dices Rin acaso ahí alguien igual de poderoso que yo, no bromees.- dijo Sesshomaru detrás de ella, el no había cambiado en nada salvo que era mas tolerante con los humanos y hanyou. Miro aquella youkai, (a quien no reconoció gracias a la capa) y abrió los ojos era cierto tenia una gran destreza, casi igual a la de el.

- Papi... por favor ayúdala- rogó Rin, pues aquella youkai a pesar de todo estaba luchando contra muchos. Sesshomaru la miro un instante.

- Vamos... Taske, ayudémosla.

- Si señor- dijo Taske y ambos avanzaron rápidamente, Taske saco una alabarda y comenzó a pelar contra los youkais. Sesshomaru saco a Tokilli y despedazo a un centenar de ellos. Kagome volteo ver a quienes la estaban ayudando, y al ver a Sesshomaru, sintió su corazón latir fuertemente.

- Esta vivo... Inuyasha tu querido hermano esta vivo... aun hay esperanza- pensó, y siguió combatiendo, En un instante llego Kirara. Y Kagome se subió en ella, Sesshomaru entre cerro los ojos, conocía a Kirara. Al cabo de unos minutos derrotaron a los mounstros, Sesshomaru y Taske estaban en tierra, cuando Kagome bajo, ni un segundo tenia que había tocado tierra y Sesshomaru le puso las garras en el cuello, Kagome lo miro impasible, pues por la capa lo único que se le veían eran los ojos.

- Quien eres...- espeto Sesshomaru.

- Por que quieres Saberlo

- Por que no confió en ti, esta gata, yo ya la conozco, acompañaba a mi hermano quien falleció, como es que esta contigo.- dijo perspicaz, Kagome lo miro, no podía delatarse no aun.

- Así que la conoces... si tu eres quien creo que eres, querrás escuchar la historia completa, pero no te la diré aquí, los árboles escuchan- dijo Kagome volteando asía atrás, pues varios de los insectos de Naraku estaba ocultos entre los árboles, Sesshomaru se había percatado también, así que la soltó , pero siguió viéndola con recelo. Ella le devolvió la mirada y entro a través del campo, junto con el y desaparecieron.

Estando adentro Sesshomaru, le cerró el paso a su desconocida impidiéndole el paso.

- Dime ahora todo lo que sepas- dijo fríamente.

- Lo haré pero… primero iré a ver a mi madre... estoy preocupada por ella.- dijo Kagome y lo hizo aun lado en cuanto paso a su lado su vestuario volvió a ser blanco desapareciendo así su capa mostrando así su rostro y su hermoso cabello azulado. Sesshomaru abrió los ojos por la sorpresa era bellísima, sentía que la conocía, pero jamás la había visto. Kagome se dirigió hacia el aroma de la sangre de Satomi. Y llego lo que parecía una aldea. Abrió los ojos, el monte de las ánimas era un monte por fuera pero... una aldea por dentro, con luz y todo. Camino y los aldeanos la observaban curiosos, siguió por un sendero y encontró una casita, de la cual salio una anciana…Kagome abrio los ojos, tenia ganas de llorar conocia aquella anciana


	4. Una historia a medias

Capitulo 4

**Hola en la parte en que Kagome comienza a mentir no le puse flash back por que no es del todo real... y sobre la promesa de Sesshomaru jijiji los dejare con la duda. Por cierto Kaz... Si Sesshomaru e Inuyasha se reconciliaron lo explicare muchos capitulos después... jeje lo siento soy mala muy mala bueno basta de bla bla y comencemos la historia**

**Capitulo 4.- Una Historia a Medias**

- Anciana Kaede…- pensó Kagome, se acerco a ella, tenia ganas de abrazarla, decirle que estaba viva pero no podía había demasiadas personas y había espías entre ellos.- Disculpe sacerdotisa… mi madre…

- Se esta recuperando

- Gracias al cielo- dijo Kagome

- Pero tengo algunas preguntas para ti… esa Gata que trajo a tu madre

- Así que también usted conoce a Kirara.

- Así es mi nombre es Kaede y soy la única sacerdotisa tu… te pareces a alguien que conozco…- dijo Kaede mirando con interés a Kagome, quien rehuyo la mirada de la anciana.

- Ya veo… lo siento pero no puedo darle los detalles en este momento, Se lo diré a usted y a ese Youkai vestido de blanco, pero necesitaré en campo de fuerza para que los árboles no escuchen.- Dijo y entro en la cabaña

- Madre- dijo al verla estaba un débil había perdido demasiada sangre.

- Me alegra ver que estas bien aunque era obvio, no conozco a nadie que pueda vencerte – dijo Satomi con una sonrisa acariciando la mejilla de su hija, pero alguien estropeo ese bello momento.

- Pues yo puedo…- dijo una voz masculina muy fría, Ambas se voltearon para encontrarse con los ojos ámbar de Sesshomaru. Kagome sonrió no había cambiado seguía teniendo el ego muy elevado, así que lo miro fijamente a los ojos. El le devolvió la mirada.

- Esa mirada, es un desafió o una invitación- se pregunto Sesshomaru. La mirada de Kagome era incitadora y sensual, y ella era hermosa, la youkai mas hermosa que hubiera existido… pero Sesshomaru estaba confundido, ella parecía una Youkai pero no lo era no totalmente, tampoco era hanyou ni humana entonces ¿que era?

- En serio puedes vencerme – Le dijo Kagome acercándose a el hasta quedar a unos pocos centímetros de el- No me hagas reír- prosiguió y le dio la espalda Satomi sonrió era la primera ves que veía a su hija desafiar a alguien de esa manera.

- No me desafíes… Pero no estoy aquí para discutir contigo… quiero que me cuentes todo de cómo llego esa gata contigo – dijo Sesshomaru en el instante en que Kirara paso a su lado y se acurruco en lo brazos de Kagome.

- Donde esta la sacerdotisa… ella también tiene que estar presente…- en esos instantes llego la anciana Kaede, y formo un campo de fuerza que impidió que cualquier sonido entrara o saliera.- Parece que ya estamos todos. Antes que nada quiero saber ¿quien eres tu?- le pregunto a Sesshomaru como quien no sabia.

- Soy el gran Sesshomaru

- Así que tu eres el hermano de… ¿como se llamaba madre? Ah si Inuyasha – dijo ella Sesshomaru al escuchar el nombre de su hermano la miro, no había escuchado nada de su hermano después de enterarse se su muerte, y aunque nunca lo demostró esta noticia le había afectado, y en su mirada había demasiados sentimientos a las vez

- Que sabes de el…

-En realidad solo lo que me dijo una joven sacerdotisa hace 5años…dijo ella sentándose en el suelo cruzando las piernas, tomo aire y comenzó a mentir-

Mi madre y Yo estábamos entrenando como siempre antes de comer, pero aquel día era diferente, un mal presentimiento se apoderaba de nosotras, algo malo pasaría aquel día. Una gran tormenta se produjo de la nada, salimos a mirar a las afueras del templo-cueva, vimos el cielo azul oscurecerse completamente, un poder maligno se sentía en toda región, inmediatamente mi madre coloco un campo de fuerza para ocultar nuestra presencia, después volvimos al interior, de repente un gran estruendo una esfera de luz había aparecido de pronto, miramos asustadas el suceso, un minuto después aquella luz se disolvió en un cuerpo que cayo inerte, junto con dos espadas, una joven vestida de manera extraña, estaba en el centro de la habitación, muy mal herida ,al borde se la muerte. Corrí asía ella, tomándola en brazos, y note que en su mano derecha estaba la mitad de una perla extraña y en su otro brazo, tenia a Kirara, abrió los ojos era un fragmento de la perla de Shikon, según sabia, en esos instantes la perla era totalmente negra gracias a la maldad de un demonio, pero al ver ese fragmento totalmente puro en la mano de aquella humana, me quede contrariada. La recostamos en mi habitación intentando curarla pero no sirvió de nada. Antes de morir aquella sacerdotisa nos dijo.

- sesshomaru búsquenlo… dénselas… los colmillos…su hermano Inuyasha…mi Inuyasha… traicionado… Kikyo…Naraku… Malditos, malditos sean… cuídala… cuídala no se la des a nadie- me dijo entregándome las espadas y la perla.- termino de contar Kagome pero Sesshomaru tenia a Tokilli desenvainada

- Eres una mentirosa… lo sabias… Los Youkai no pueden tocar a colmillo de acero- le dijo poniendo su espada en la garganta de Kagome.

- Es que ella no es una Youkai en si…- dijo Satomi, todo se quedaron observándola – Ella fue creada, no recuerdo como pero… Mi esposo y yo… el era un monje queríamos un hijo… pero yo no podía concebirlos… así que uso un poco de sangre de gente humana común, agrego la de el y un poco de la mía… después la introdujimos en cuerpo de una mujer embarazada muerta y el bebe comenzó a vivir… lo metimos en una capsula que mi esposo había creado y al cabo de los 9 mese Ka… Kaname… había nacido.- mintió Satomi. Kagome no pudo evitar sonreír, no solo por la mentira sino por el nombre que le había dado.

- Kaname… así que ese es tu nombre- dijo la anciana Kaede quien la inspeccionaba… sabia que la conocía… o quizás era el parecido que tenia con Kagome.- Te pareces mucho a ella…

- A quien- pregunto Kagome aunque sabia la respuesta.

- A Kagome la joven sacerdotisa que encontraron… dices que ella te dio la mitad de la perla crees que me la pudieras dar.

- No, no quisiera ser irrespetuosa pero ella me la encargo y solo yo puedo cuidarla… a demás esta protegida tanto su presencia como su pureza, gracias a un extraña cajita de mi madre.

. Ya veo- dijo la anciana Kaede mirando a Kagome a los ojos, ojos que no podían mentir y lo supo… - Kagome… gracias al cielo estas viva- pensó la anciana.

- Pues yo aun no te creo- dijo Sesshomaru, desafiándola, pero ella le sonrió y burlonamente le dijo

- Sabes Sesshomaru… no me importa lo que tu pienses- le dijo irritando a Sesshomaru, pero Satomi y Kaede se rieron a carcajadas. Satomi por la manera en que Kagome lo desafiaba y Kaede por que nadie había irritado a Sesshomaru en mucho tiempo.

Sesshomaru salio de la cabaña pero Kagome lo alcanzo…

- Eh… Sesshomaru- le grito lanzándole la funda de seda que contenía a colmillo sagrado y a colmillo de acero.- Te pertenecen- le dijo y regreso a la cabaña.

Sesshomaru miro la funda y se alejo internándose en el bosque buscando la soledad para meditar un poco. Encontró una cueva y se adentro en ella. Le quito la funda a los colmillos pero no pudo tomar a colmillo de acero, la envolvió en la funda… y la miro atentamente.

Habían pasado 5 años desde que el y su hermano Inuyasha habían quedado atrapados en una trampa de Naraku… esa trampa los había acercado mucho hasta el punto en que Sesshomaru e Inuyasha se llegaron apreciar como medios hermanos que eran. Después de aquella batalla combatían juntos contra Naraku. Pero un día antes Kagura rapto a Rin, justo cuando habían llegado al palacio de Naraku, y a Sesshomaru no le quedo de otra mas que pedirle a Inuyasha que lo ayudara… pasaron muchas cosas en el rescate de Rin y por aras del destino el estuvo inmovilizado por un veneno de repente colmillo Sagrado desapareció, un mal augurio, así que el se dirigió rápidamente al palacio de naraku, mientras el cielo se oscurecía, y al llegar los encontró muertos a Inuyasha y a sus amigos, solo faltaba la humana y aquella gata. Jamás lo había superado, pero jamás dijo nada… había fallado… no había podido proteger a su hermano y ahora el estaba muerto tampoco había podido cumplir su promesa, una promesa que la había hecho a su hermano Inuyasha


	5. La youkai mas poderosa

Capitulo 5

**Capitulo 5.- La youkai más poderosa**

Kagome y Satomi llevaban ya una semana en el monte de las animas aunque parecía mas la ciudad de las animas. Satomi ya se había recuperado por completo y empezaba a extrañar los combates con Kagome, así que una tarde ellas dos se alejaron un poco de gran aldea hasta llegar a un pequeño claro. Satomi Saco una extraña espada curva como la de los piratas.

- Linda espada…- dijo Kagome con una mirada de malicia en la mirada, y tomando su flauta trasformándola en las dos espadas, al mismo tiempo que su traje cambiaba al de batalla y la capa le tapaba el rostro, Kagome a un no entendía por que, pero le encantaba la idea que su enemigo solo pudiera ver sus ojos durante la batalla. Miro sus espadas y se burlo de Satomi- Creo, esto te deja en desventaja así que…- Kagome unió las dos espadas y esta automáticamente se trasformaron, en una.

-¡¿Me estas subestimando?!- dijo con asombro Satomi. Pero Kagome solo se rió Y satomi se lanzo al ataque, un youkai de ojos ámbar las observaba de lejos, observaba cada movimiento de aquella dizque youkai llamada Kaname, de la otra no sospechaba nada pero sabia que Kaname ocultaba algo y la vigilaría todo el tiempo.

Kagome se movía ágilmente, sus movimientos eran delicados y graciosos, como si estuviera bailando, esquivaba los golpes con mucha facilidad, era desafiante ante su oponente, sabia que Satomi no tenia oportunidad de ganarle, aun así disfrutaba este encuentro como si fuera un simple calentamiento, al cabo de 15 minutos Satomi estaba agotada, sudaba, mientras que Kagome, al contrario, empezaba a calentar.

-¡¿Que?! No me diga que ya se canso Madre, yo apenas empiezo- dijo Kagome a su madre a modo de reproche, mientras ella se reía de la cara de su hija.

- Te ha vuelto muy poderosa Kagome, me pregunto, si este es todo tu potencial o aun ahí mas escondido dentro de todo tu ser- pensaba Satomi, dando un suspiro y finalmente dijo- Hija… estoy vieja, pronto, pero no tan pronto llegara mi hora, tu- dijo tomando el rostro de la joven- tu apenas comienzas a Florecer.

Kagome bajo su arma la cual se trasformó en una flauta nuevamente y su atuendo volvió a ser blanco. Sonrió ante las palabras de su madre, y la vio alejarse rumbo a la aldea. Kagome dio un respiro se acomodo el cabello y dijo:

- Dime Sesshomaru… por cuanto tiempo mas piensas seguir espiándome- detrás de ella tras los arbustos salio el poderoso youkai con una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa en los labios.

- ¿Te molesta? O es que tienes algo que ocultar.- pregunto bruscamente.

- Si me molesta, y no tengo nada que ocultar…dime por que desconfías tanto de mi Sesshomaru.- dijo Kagome mirando fijamente a Sesshomaru a los ojos.

- Por que no te creo… tu ocultas algo, y me lo vas a decir, aun que tenga que sacártelo por las malas- dijo el haciendo crujir sus garras las cuales pronto se tornaron verdes, indicando que eran venenosas, Kagome lo miro y le dio la espalda, comenzando a caminar

- No me importa, haz lo que quieras- dijo deteniéndose para mirarlo con insolencia,- Claro si es que puedes.

- Insolente- dijo lanzándose hacia ella con la garra intento tomarla por el cuello, pero sin darse cuenta en un segundo quedo inmovilizado por la youkai quedando boca abajo con la youkai encima quien le susurro al oído.

- Tranquilízate Sesshomaru todo a su tiempo.- le dijo lamiéndolo en la oreja lo que hizo que Sesshomaru reaccionara levantándose rápidamente intentando golpearla, pero ella lo esquivo fácilmente y se alejo corriendo, huía, dejando a Sesshomaru con un estremecimiento único pero que era agradable, llego rápidamente a la aldea y busco a su madre, la encontró hablando con la anciana Kaede bajo un árbol.

- ¡Madre!- llego y la abrazo- Madre ayúdeme… no se que me paso, no se que me paso- decía Kagome a su angustiada madre-

- Pero hija que sucedió- le dijo preocupada Kaede, Kagome se ruborizo y les contó lo que había pasado.

- Y lo lamí, pero no se por que lo hice… yo jamás lo haría- dijo poniéndose colorada, pero Satomi y Kaede se rieron a carcajadas- no se rían- dijo ella poniéndose aun mas roja y con cara de puchero.

- Kag…Kaname lo que sucede es que, como tienes una parte Youkai tus instintos te dominaron, estas en edad de buscar un compañero- le dijo la anciana Kaede aun con lagrimas en los ojos de tanto reír.

- No entiendo, madre explíqueme.

- Hija… a tu edad las Youkais, comenzamos a buscar pareja antes de entrar en celo…Una youkai siempre se va a sentir atraída por alguien que sea igual o mas fuerte que ella. Cuando una youkai entra en celo, solo quien puede derrotarla tiene derecho a parearse con ella… pero en tu caso… tu ya estas buscando a tu pareja antes de entrar en celo- explicó Satomi, mientras Kagome se iba a para atrás por el asombro.

- ¡¿Quieres decir que mi me gusta Sesshomaru?!

- Bueno es muy probable, o quizás sea su poder lo que le atrae a tu lado youkai- dijo Kaede con naturalidad

- ¡¡ Están locas!! ¡¡ A mi no me gustan los tipos tan engreídos como el!!- dijo enfadada y se alejo corriendo, mientras Satomi y Kaede suspiraban.

- Mi hija es una tonta- dijo Satomi mientras Kaede asentía.

Kagome camino en la aldea cuando vio a Sesshomaru sentado sobre una roca, de repente, un grupo de youkai femeninos entraron al frente iba una de cabello azul celeste, de ojos grises, con una kimono con aberturas muy pronunciadas. Sesshomaru se puso de pie al verla y la espero, esta Youkai lo abrazo y lo beso. Kagome sintió un piquete de dolor, pero lo ignoro.

- Se llama, Aya es la amante de mi padre- dijo una jovencita a lado de Kagome, ella la miro, no era como la recordaba, pudo ver que parecía mucho a ella, cuando era humana.

- Ya veo… a si que es su mujer, tu eres su hija... como te llamas

-Rin señorita y ella no es su mujer, es su amante, mi padre no la quiere, pero el Youkai mas fuerte del monte, y por eso esta con ella, ya que ella es la youkai mas fuerte del monte- dijo la pequeña Rin.

- Con que la mas fuerte eh… es una lastima- dijo Kagome con malicia dándose la media vuelta, Rin se apresuro a alcanzarla.

- Que es una lastima señorita Kaname- pregunto con curiosidad mirándola

- Que ese titulo vaya a cambiar, ella… ya no es la youkai mas poderosa de este monte

- Piensa pelear con ella señorita Kaname

- Si por que no

- ¿Por mi padre?- pregunto con cierto brillo de alegría en los ojos

- No Rin, que te hace pensar eso, peleare con ella por el titulo

- OH- dijo Rin bajando su cabeza como si estuviera decepcionada

- Esa tal Aya no te agrada verdad…-dijo Kagome como adivinando el pensamiento de Rin, ella abría la boca para protestar pero Kagome la interrumpió- Ella te trata mal verdad, No tienes que justificarte, no te preocupes, si yo gano eso significa que soy la mejor, no es así, por lo tanto quiere decir que… tendré que ser la amante de padreo no es cierto, y por lo tanto esa Aya, no podrá acercársele a el ni te molestara no es así Rin

- Si – dijo con brillo en los ojitos, mirando con mucha dulzura aquella youkai, la verdad es que ella le agradaba y se sentía protegida a su lado.

- esta bien pero que te quede muy claro algo Rin, no tengo intenciones de ser la amante ni la mujer de tu padre.- Rin asistió, feliz- Y dime como hago para pelear con ella.

- No es necesario ella te buscara o te mandara a llamar- dijo Rin, y en efecto en ese segundo llego una youkai de cabello dorado llamada May

- Tú eres Kaname

- Si así es

- Mi señora desea hablar contigo- dijo y se alejo, Kagome miro a Rin quien a su vez le sonrió.

- Te lo dije

- Vamos…- dijo Kagome

- Pero no permiten a los humanos presenciar las batallas entre youkais.

- Pues vienes conmigo, así que iras conmigo y te iras conmigo cual es el problema, tu eres mi invitada, o acaso no quieres ver como la destruyo…- sonrió con malicia, Rin sonrió y asistió, Kagome la cargo entre sus brazos y se dirigió a donde estaba Aya. Al llegar los primeros en asombrarse de la presencia de Rin Fueron Sesshomaru y Taske quienes reprocharon que ella no debería estar ahí. La youkai de cabello celeste se acerco a Kagome.

- Veo que eres nueva así que te explicare las reglas las cosas no son así, mira por si no sabes los humanos no deben...- comenzó a decir Aya, pero Kagome le dijo

- No me importa, ella viene conmigo, así que no es de tu incumbencia.- le espeto haciendo que Aya se enojara.

- Quien te crees que eres, primero intentas seducir a mi macho y luego me hablas con insolencia, acaso no sabes quien soy yo

- Mi nombre es Kaname, no se quien es tu macho y no me importa quien seas

- Insolente, mi nombre es Aya, soy la más poderosa Youkai, y Sesshomaru es mi macho, así que si quieres coquetear con el tendrás que vencerme.

- No puedo creer que Sesshomaru este con alguien tan débil como tu.- dijo ella burlándose, Sesshomaru esbozó una sonrisa como si estuviera de acuerdo

-Dime eso después que me hayas vencido- dijo Aya con furia preparándose para pelear

- Por supuesto. Dijo Kagome, colocándose en posición de batalla.

Ambas youkai se miraban con odio, un odio interminable


	6. Aya vs Kagome

Capitulo 6

**Capitulo 6.- Kagome vs. Aya **

Aya tomo una alabarda ataco directamente a Kagome, pero ella desapareció reapareciendo delicadamente sobre la alabarda de Aya, ella miro con horror la aparición de Kagome, pero su oponente la miro tranquilamente camino sobre la alabarda como si caminara sobre una cuerda en un espectáculo de circo. En un instante Kagome dio una voltereta hacia atrás pegándole a Aya en el mentón con su rodilla, derrumbándola y rompiéndole el labio.

- ¡Maldita!- grito Aya quien rápidamente se lanzo nuevamente al ataque, intentaba atravesar a Kagome, pero esta esquivaba lo golpes con demasiada facilidad, se movía ágilmente. Sesshomaru las observaba detenidamente, vio como Kaname jugaba con Aya, pues ni siquiera había aparecido su traje de batalla. La miro y vio la hermosura de aquella youkai, sin lugar a dudas era la mas hermosa, sus rasgos eran delicados, su figura esbelta y su blanca piel. Ella era una verdadera Diosa, sonrió, esa batalla era interesante, aunque su pregunta era ¿por que esta peleando Kaname por el titulo o por…? Su pregunta quedo suspendida en su pensamiento pues la imagen lo que le había sucedido anteriormente con Kaname lo estremeció e instintivamente se toco la oreja donde Kagome lo había lamido.

- Aya, deja de jugar me estoy aburriendo, si no puedes derrotarla es mejor que te des por vencida- le dijo Sesshomaru haciendo que Aya se molestara.

- Veo Kaname que te he subestimado… peleare enserio entonces- dijo Aya lanzándole un golpe a Kagome con mayor rapidez que los anteriores que acertó lanzándola contra una roca la cual de rompió, Kagome puso de pie e inmediatamente fue lanzada contra un árbol, se puso nuevamente de pie y fue lanzada al otro lado. Sesshomaru frunció el ceño acaso esta tal Kaname ¿era aun mas poderosa?, el había visto el combate que había tenido con su madre anterior mente, y Aya con Satomi tenían el mismo nivel, por lo tanto Kaname debería de estar peleando enserio pero… no era así… pese a que podía evadir los golpes que le propinaba Aya, no lo hacia, seguía jugando con ella. Los pensamientos de Sesshomaru se vieron interrumpidos por un estruendo, Kagome había sido arrojada contra una enorme roca quedando como prendada de ella con los brazos extendidos, pero su vestimenta no cambiaba.

- Lo ves no eres rival para mi Lárgate- le dijo Aya a Kaname burlándose de ella, junto con todos los demás se reían. Pero sus risas se acallaron cuando Kagome comenzó a reírse despegándose de la roca.

- ¿Dime eso es todo? No me hagas reír- dijo Kagome mientras su traje se volvía negro, y la capa le cubría el rostro - Entonces ahora es mi turno- dijo sus garras se tornaron verdes, por el veneno, ataco, causándole a Aya múltiples heridas hasta que Aya cayo inconciente, aparentemente. Fue demasiado rápido que los espectadores estaban conmocionados. Rin corrió hacia Kagome.

- Señorita Kaname, usted es increíble.- dijo con brillo en los ojos Kagome le sonrió a Rin, y con un movimiento de la cabeza le indico que se fueran, había dado unos cuantos pasos, cuando sintió un aire frió, instintivamente jalo a Rin y salto, un centenar de cuchillos pasaron justo debajo de ellas. Rin miro con miedo la escena, cuando Rin y Kagome estaban en el aire Aya, se lanzo al ataque, no le importaba si tenia que utilizar a Rin, tenía que ganar esa batalla.

Kagome miro con asombro como Aya se acercaba rápidamente hacia ellas, sujeto a Rin con el brazo izquierdo, y con el derecho saco la flauta, quien se transformo en una katana larga más o menos de la distancia de sus pies a sus hombros. Kagome interceptó el ataque, mirando a Aya con enojo mientras Rin se sujetaba fuertemente de Kagome cerrando los ojos. Kagome con toda su fuerza empujo en el aire a su oponente, cuando tocaron suelo, Aya no le dio tiempo de dejar a Rin, y ataco nuevamente.

- Estas jugando sucio Aya- le dijo Kagome con furia

- Querías que la humana se quedara afronta las consecuencias.- le dijo empujándola.

- Rin quiero que te sujetes de mi cuello te voy a pasar a mi espalda OK.

- Si- Kagome repelió otro ataque de Aya, y giro, Rin quedo montada en su espalda y se sujeto con los pies de la cintura de Kagome, pero la capa la envolvió sosteniéndola, por eso Rin solo se abrazo levemente.

Aya no intentaba atacar a Kagome, sino que intentaba atacar a Rin, para que Kagome solo pudiera defender a la pequeña y no lograr atacar.

Sesshomaru miraba con rabia el evento, no por que no fuera justo si no por que Rin estaba de por medio.

Kagome tomo delicadamente la katana y la giro, esta se dividió, dando lugar a sus dos espadas. Kagome las giro y se lanzo al ataque. Aya comenzó a tener muchas dificultades por que su oponente usaba dos espadas, con una la atacaba y con la otra defendía a la humana. Lanzo un ataque certero a su costado, fue muy rápido y aparentemente Kagome lo esquivo.

Kagome la arrincono y la desarmo y le puso una espada en el cuello.

- Ríndete o te corto la cabeza- le dijo Aya sonrió nerviosamente

- Esta bien me rindo.- mintió falsamente, Kagome guardo la flauta y le dio la espalda. Pero… Se escucho un golpe, Aya iba a parar al otro lado del valle. Sesshomaru estaba detrás de Kagome, Aya había intentado atacarla por la espalda, donde tenía Rin y Sesshomaru no pensaba permitirlo. Kagome miro con asombro a Sesshomaru, el volteo a verla y miro que su traje seguía siendo negro, y logro visualizar un pequeño resplandor plateado era una espada oculta debajo de la capa.

- Sabias que te iba atacar…- dijo asombrado pero con su semblante frío mirándola atentamente

- Lo suponía…- dijo y su traje regreso a ser blanco soltando a Rin que cayo sentada y bajo la mirada, Sesshomaru y Kagome la miraron preocupados, esperaban que llorara, pero …

- Increíble… fue fantástico que emocionante- grito abrazando a Kagome- Señorita Kaname fue fantástico, en las próximas batallas que usted tenga puedo estar en su espalda.

- ¡No!- gritaron Taske, Sesshomaru y Kagome al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Por que?- pregunto ella con cara triste

- Es peligroso para ambas Rin, si tu estas detrás de mi tengo que esforzarme el doble para protegerte, y si por instante me descuido podrían matarte, o si te cuido de mas yo podría morir, y en consecuencia de mi muerte tu también morirías. Aunque en ambas partes moriríamos ambas- le dijo y comenzó a caminar, Rin la miro confusa

- Pero si me descuida solo moría yo, ¿porque tendría que morir usted?

- Por que tu padre me mataría si te pasa algo.- le dijo y miro a Sesshomaru quien la miraba fijamente. Aquella youkai caminaba bien aparentemente pero...

Kagome se alejo de ahí buscando un refugio lo encontró, en el fondo del bosque por donde había un lago y una cascada justo detrás de esta había un cueva escondida. Se desnudo, y miro su costado izquierdo, había una herida profunda de 20 cm. de largo, que le había echo la alabarda de Aya. Se había descuidado para proteger a Rin. Le dolía pero no se quejo, había tenido heridas mas grades.

Sesshomaru miraba la cascada, se había dado cuenta en un ataque aire Aya intento atacar a Rin y la youkai la protegió bajando su defensa fue rápido y Aya la hirió, solo el y Taske lo habían notado. Lo que sorprendía es que aun no hubiera alucinado, aquella alabarda tenía muy potente veneno. La vio Salir y se dirigió hacia ella. Y tomo por el brazo y con agresividad le dijo.

- Enséñamela- le exigió, también tomándola por la cintura

- No se de que me estas hablando- mintió Kagome

- mira insolente enséñamela a menos que quieras que te la haga mas grande- la amenazo haciendo crujir sus garras. Y tomandola por la cintura.

Pero Kagome se soltó y corrió. A Sesshomaru le llego el aroma de su sangre, se miro su garra izquierda estaba llena de sangre, el aroma de esa sangre lo conocía, pero no recordaba de donde, la lamió. Tenía un sabor dulce.

- Así que Kaname eh, yo te he visto en otra parte, yo te conozco, averiguaré quien eres en realidad

Aunque aun no comprendía por se preocupaba por aquella completa extraña.


	7. El inicio de la guerra

Capitulo 7

**Capitulo 7.- El inicio de la guerra**

Kagome estaba descansando arriba de un árbol, era luna nueva, cerró los ojos y unas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos.

- Inuyasha...- pensó- por que, por que no estas aquí te extraño, te extraño mucho.- dijo en voz alta mirando al cielo, el viento soplo acariciándola y moviendo sus argos cabellos como si estos tuvieran vida, sintió un aura protectora Inuyasha no la había abandonado, cerro los puños, lo vengaría, era una promesa que había echo y ella siempre cumplía sus promesas. Naraku y Kikyo pagarían, aunque aquello le costara la vida.

A lo lejos una pequeña adolescente observaba a la que ella conocía como Kaname, la veía llorar y se preguntaba quien era la causa del sufrimiento de aquella youkai. Rin sentía cierto afecto hacia ella, pues sentía que ya la conocía, a pesar de ser una youkai de mirada fría, de su aura emanaba una paz y tranquilidad.

De repente un fuerte estruendo estremeció a todo el monte, la adolescente estaba tirada en el piso, Kagome la había tirado al suelo para ocultarla.

- Señorita Kaname que fue eso.

- No lo se vamos- dijo Kagome cargándola y dirigiéndose a la aldea, cuando llegaron, la gente, corría despavorida, estaban bajo el ataque de los demonios de Naraku, que ahora eran mas poderosos, entraban, Kagome tomo una decisión, tenían que poner a las personas a salvo.

- Rin, sabes donde esta la cascada

- Si

- Guía a la gete, detrás de esta hay una cueva, guíalos rápido, KIRARA- dijo comenzó a correr sacando su flauta trasformándola en sus espadas, el traje se volvía negro, Kirara llego hacia ella. Kagome se subió al lomo, y se dirigió hacia la entrada. Vio todos los youkais y hanyou, peleaban para defender el monte. Kagome vio un grupo de hanyou que tenia problemas para defenderse, rápidamente supo por que, un niño humano era protegido por esos individuos salto y tomo rápidamente al niño lo monto en kirara.

- Llévatelo y regresa- dijo comenzó a pelear con los youkais, los destruía fácilmente, en pocos minutos todos los youkais de dirigían hacia ella. Kagome pelaba ferozmente, escucho un grito. Taske era herido por una especie de ogro, Kagome apunto una de sus espadas y la lanzo, esta se dirigió al cuerpo del ogro matándolo.

Kagome exterminada a todos youkais cuando…

Un ataque muy rápido casi la derriba, lo evadió saltando lejos de sus adversario, en ese momento todo mundo se quedo quieto, Miro a quien había sido responsable del ataque. Era un joven albino de cabello largo y lila.

- Quien eres- dijo el demonio mirando a la Youkai. Inspeccionándola

- Lo mismo te iba a preguntar.- dijo Kagome con odio, claro que sabia quien era si fuera por ella lo hubiera partido en dos en ese momento.

- Mi nombre es Hakudoshi

- Ah mucho gusto.- dijo Kagome sarcásticamente, mientras la espada perdida regresaba a su mano.

- Eres hermosa, aunque no puedo decirlo abiertamente, ya que no puedo verte el rostro.

- Ah quieres verlo- dijo Kagome, sus traje se volvió blanco enseñando su rostro. Hakudoshi (quien era un hermosura podría competir con Sesshomaru) sonrió y evaluó a Kagome sin recordarla o encontrarle parecido.

Kagome estaba a punto de hablar cuando…

Abrió los ojos de sorpresa, Hakudoshi la besaba. Kagome se lleno de furia e intento golpear a Hakudoshi pero este salto y se alejo de ella, pues alguien nuevamente le había ganado, sin dejarla defenderse. Sesshomaru estaba enfrente de ella.

- Sesshomaru

-¡¡ Maldita!! Como dejas que este cretino te bese, has dejado de ser mi mujer.- dijo Sesshomaru con enojo, no entendía por que pero había entendido su sangre hervir, cuando vio que aquel ser repugnante había besado aquella Youkai

- Imbecil, yo no soy tu mujer. Y nadie te pidió tu opinión

Sesshomaru y Kagome discutieron, pero Hakudoshi, interrumpió

-Sesshomaru, ella tiene razón no interrumpas, después de todo, ella será mi mujer.- Eso si que rebasó la copa. Kagome transformo su traje blanco a negro.

- Hakudoshi ¿cierto? Así que voy a ser tu mujer eh… sigue soñando. – le dijo Kagome. Sesshomaru la miro posarse a su lado un una aura cubrió a Kagome, estaba furiosa, jamás seria la esposa de una extensión de naraku. Hakudoshi sonrió, aquella youkai era hermosa, y seria de el solamente de el.

Kagome se lanzo contra Hakudoshi, hiriéndolo el en costado izquierdo. Hakudoshi salto y se toco la herida la miro con cierto temor, la había subestimado, aquella youkai era mas poderosa de lo que había pensando. Kagome lanzo varias estocadas sus ataques eran rápidos con las dos espadas, de repente daba vueltas rápidas. Hakudoshi lo único que podía hacer era defenderse. En un dos por tres Kagome lo había acorralado contra una roca. Sesshomaru observaba esto con curiosidad. Kagome estaba apunto de matar a Hakudoshi cuando.

- Señorita Kaname, padre- gritaba una adolescente que venia en Kirara. Esa fracción de segundo basto para que Hakudoshi se escapara.

Kagome Y Sesshomaru palidecieron de miedo, Rin estaba en el aire. Hakudoshi la tenía agarrada por el cuello.

- No se acerquen o la mato.- dijo con burla aquel ser despiadado

- Suéltala- le ordeno Kagome

- Mmm no, será mi rehén, hasta que llegues a mi, te espero en mi castillo, ven tu sola, en tres días si no lo haces ella morirá- dijo Hakudoshi elevándose en su esfera Kagome miro atentamente a Rin mientras elevaban, ¿donde estaba Kirara?, entonces la vio se había convertido en una gatita y se había metido entre la ropa de Rin.

Mientras Hakudoshi se alejaba, los demonios se iban, alejándose, abandonando el campo de batalla. Todos los youkai y hanyou del monte de las ánimas, miraban a Kagome y a Sesshomaru. Con cierto temor, asombro y compasión.

Kagome se dio la vuelta y camino hacia la entraba, para ir en busca de Rin, pero Sesshomaru la detuvo.

- No iras sola- le dijo tomándola por la muñeca

- Claro que lo haré, si alguien mas va conmigo, el la matara, y no pienso dejar que eso pase.

- Pero...

- Sesshomaru... ella estará bien, lo prometo. En tres días ella estará contigo.

- Pero Kaname- dijo Taske, confiaba en ella, pero algo le preocupaba- Y usted...

- Yo... Ella estará aquí eso es lo que importa- dijo Kagome y se alejo, estaba segura de poder rescatar a Rin, pero no estaba segura de poder regresar. Se alejo en la oscuridad de la noche. Si no tenia cuidado solo una regresaría con vida


	8. Luna Creciente

Capitulo 8

**Capitulo 8.- Luna creciente **

Sesshomaru mirada atentamente el cielo oscuro la Luna nueva estaba por terminar, habían pasado tres horas desde que Rin había sido raptada, Se preguntaba si aquella insolente youkai, ya había llegado al castillo de Hakudoshi que quedaba en los territorios del Sur. Satomi también miraba el cielo, pronto terminaría la luna nueva y Kagome estaría en peligro si no lograba rescatar a Rin antes de que la luna comenzara a crecer. La anciana Kaede junto con los demás Youkai y Hanyou, intentaban averiguar como es que habían entrado los demonios de Naraku sin ser purificados. Kaede encontró la respuesta muy pronto, una flecha oscura.

- Kikyo hermana… si solo supieras que… tu peor enemiga esta viva a un…

Kagome corría a gran velocidad entre los árboles secos, miraba a su alrededor y cada cosa que veía le recordaba a Naraku, no había ser viviente, ni siquiera luz, miro el cielo, tenia que darse prisa. Acelero… al cado de otras 6 horas (en las cuales ya seria de día) todo seguía oscuro, la noche era lo único que existía. Llego por fin al castillo de hakudoshi. Miro la puerta principal era enorme, en cuanto estuvo a un metro de ella, la puerta se abrió, Kagome saco su flauta y la trasformo en su arma favorita el arco, cerro los ojos y sintió la presencia de los centinelas del palacio. Estiro la cuerda y una flecha apareció la disparo, coloco su mano derecha en cerrando dos dedos (como hace Kikyo en el episodio donde hace crecer un árbol) y con la izquierda dirigió la flecha, esta mato a todos los centinelas de manera sigilosa. La fecha regreso al arco y este se trasformó en sus armas usuales (las dos espadas).

Kagome corrió adentrándose en el castillo, mato a todos los habitantes de este.

Hakudoshi estaba desesperado, hace horas que su futura mujer debería de haber llegado, pero no sentía su presencia por ningún lado. Estaba sentado en un edén de cojines miro a su costado derecho entre dos pilares, amarada con cadenas estaba Rin. Se divertiría con ella, trono los dedos y las cadenas rodearon el cuerpo de Rin separando sus piernas al igual que sus brazos , dando la figura de una X. Rin grito de dolor y una lagrima salio de sus ojos.

Hakudoshi se acerco a ella y le comenzó a besar el cuello.

- No, detenté, déjame por favor- gritaba Rin ella amaba a Taske y solo seria de el. Hakudoshi rió ante los gritos de la joven, bajo una de sus manos, y metió la mano entre la entre pierna de Rin pero antes de poder tocarla, una flecha le atravesó la mano haciéndolo alejarse de la humana herido.

Rin abrió los ojos para ver a su salvador. Sonrió al verla

Parada firmemente con el arco, el cual se transformaba en las espada, su traje negro sexy y la capa ondeante.

- Señorita Kaname- dijo con alegría Rin pero contrajo el rostro, los ojos de aquella youkai parpadeaban como luces trasformándose poco a poco en cafés.- ¿Pero por que?- pensó Rin.

- Suéltala Hakudoshi.

- No si no aceptas ser mi mujer, abusare de ella- Kagome se estremeció al oír eso, pero respondió astutamente

- Tanto te gusto, esta bien, con una condición, tendrás que vencerme, si lo logras, seré tuya.

- Señorita Kaname- susurro Rin, con lágrimas en los ojos, aquella mujer tenia un corazón muy grande.

Hakudoshi se lanzo al ataque, al principio Kagome estaba venciendo pero después conforme avanzaba la pelea Kagome iba perdiendo fuerza. Hakudoshi lanzo a Kagome contra una pare a lado de Rin.

- ¡Señorita Kaname!

Al instante Kirara Salio de las ropas de Rin dirigiéndose ferozmente hacia Hakudoshi, pero fue lanzada lejos chocando contra una pared, desvaneciéndose al instante su transformación, quedando como una gatita inofensiva.

Kagome respiraba agitadamente, se la acaba el tiempo, miro su traje la falda negra se transformaba en la blanca, pronto perdería sus poderes, tenia que darse prisa. Kagome comenzó a golpear hakudoshi, pero este evadía sus golpes, Kagome coloco las manos en el suelo y levanto las piernas las abrió y giro, una de las patada logro golpear a Hakudoshi. Kagome miro nuevamente su traje, seguía poniéndose blanco. Tomo por última vez al arco y apunto.

Hakudoshi estaba de frente a ella inmovilizado. El traje de Kagome se volvió completamente blanco, revelando su verdadera identidad.

- Pero si tú eres…- comenzó a decir Hakudoshi, pero kagome disparo, una flecha sagrada salio disparada en dirección a Hakudoshi, sin dejarlo pronunciar el nombre de la miko.

A 10 metros de Kagome hakudoshi se desvanecía, había terminado, había ganado, pero era demasiado tarde Rin había visto su verdadera identidad. Rin la mira con asombro. Sus cadenas se desvanecían dejándola libre.

- Era usted, esta viva. Lo sabía lo sabia- grito Rin abrazándola, Kagome le regreso el abrazo, y le dijo.

- Rin por favor no le digas a nadie quien soy, por favor, prométemelo

- Lo prometo, que bueno que esta viva.- dijo volviendola abrazar y llorando

- Rin tienes que regresar al monte, Kirara te llevará.

- Y usted,

- Yo no puedo volver hasta que recupere mis poderes, por favor Rin dile a mi madre que estaré bien por favor, y evita que Sesshomaru me busque.

- Este bien kagome lo haré, lo prometo pero explícame por que perdiste tus poderes- dijo la niña Kagome el abrazo nuevamente

- Por que es luna Creciente – dijo tranquilamente y Kirara se llevo a Rin rumbo al monte. Ella mientras oculto su presencia y salio el castillo ocultándose en un cueva cercana.

Hakudoshi era extensión de Naraku, Aunque no había tenido tiempo de decir su nombre Naraku comenzaría a Sospechar y buscarla, tenia que estar mas alerta que nunca. Se sentó y miro a las afueras, por primea ves comprendió a Inuyasha, tenia miedo, y mucho al sentirse vulnerable, aunque no lo era, pero… pelar como miko haría que Naraku y Kikyo adivinaran que seguía viva y eso, tenia que ser una sorpresa.

- Ah, ah, ah,- de escuchaban los gemidos de una mujer, de cabello negro y largo, Un demonio de ojos rojos, era el causante de esto. Mientras disfrutaban de ese momento una mujer blanca, de cabello largo blanco y ojos negros con un espejo apareció en la habitación mostrando la pelea de naraku contra aquella youkai. Y el momento en que murió Hakudoshi

- Kanna quien es esa demonio

- No lo se Naraku, Hakudoshi es el único que puede decírnoslo y esta muerto.

Naraku miro a su extensión, un poderoso enemigo había aparecido, miro a su mujer quien respiraba agitadamente, no podía dejarla así, así que dijo

- Después de satisfacer a mi mujer iré a averiguar quien es.

Kanna hizo una reverencia, y salio. Sentía odio hacia Kikyo, ella podía gozar de Naraku cuando quisiera, pero ella era un segundo plato para Naraku, entonces comprendió a Kagome aquella joven humana, había sufrido lo mismo por causa de Kikyo, antes podría haberse aliado con ella, pero no podía, ella estaba Muerta.


	9. Melodias

Capitulo 9

**Capitulo 9.- Melodías**

Sesshomaru mirada atentamente la entraba, habían pasado 24 horas desde que Rin había regresado, les había dicho que Kaname estaba bien, pero… ella aun no regresaba. Rin les había contado una y otra vez como aquella youkai la había salvado. Pero el, sabia que Rin no había contado la historia completa. Estaba preocupado, aun no entendía por que pero algo en su interior le decía que debía proteger a esa extraña mujer. Cerró los ojos, impaciente… ella se estaba demorando demasiado…y el no podía ir a buscarla pues estaba encerrado en una kenai que Satomi y Kaede habían creado. Kagome seguía convertida en sacerdotisa, pero salio de la cueva, varios Youkai la rodearon pero no pudieron hacer nada en contra de ella, Kagome miro a su alrededor vigilante que nadie la viera, y tomo su flauta convirtiéndola en cuchillo cortándose ambas palmas de sus manos, dejando así su sangre correr, al mismo tiempo comenzó a llover lluvia acida, pero esta se llevo la sangre se Kagome por todos los rincones, mientras el viento se llevaba el aroma dulce de su sangre, purificando el aire, el suelo y el agua… Todos los territorios del sur, volvieron a ser lo que eran antes, limpios llenos de vida, la sangre de Kagome purificaba las tierras… pasaron varias horas y Kagome se desmayo, la tierra había sido totalmente purificada, en aquel territorio ya existía el día.

A lo lejos, una sacerdotisa oscura, que antes había sido buena, sintió la presencia de la pureza en los territorios del sur, miro desconcertada el cielo oscuro, eso era imposible, solo una miko de gran poder podría purificar la tierra entera, pero era imposible, las mikos habían sido exterminadas hasta el punto de la extinción, solo quedan ella y su hermana Kaede, pero

- Kaede no tiene tanto poder… entonces quien es…- se preguntaba Kikyo, mientras veía como una esfera se alejaba su esposo se alejaba, para ir en busca del asesino Hakudoshi…

- Kanna… busca a Kagura…- dijo Kikyo a una mujer blanca, quien hizo una reverencia y desapareció.- Quien es… aquella miko… no se por que pero… tengo miedo…-dijo la ex miko mientras se estremecía, y se abrazo así misma, tenia miedo como mucho tiempo atrás no tenia, por su piel recorría el mismo miedo que había sentido al ver a su reencarnación furiosa, con la muerte de Inuyasha.

Pasaron tres días y por fin Sesshomaru sintió su presencia, se sintió mas tranquilo, en cuanto ella entro, todas las personas la rodearon abrazándola, felices de que estuviera con vida, hubo festejo por su llegada, y hubo mas regocijo cuando ella anuncio

- Las Tierras del sur han sido totalmente purificadas, existe el sol- la gente aplaudió por fin saldrían de aquel monte, pero Sesshomaru la tomo del brazo y la guió hacia el interior del bosque

- Dime como es eso de que han sido purificadas- dijo perspicaz a Kagome

- Pues no se, cuando desperté todos los territorios del sur estaban totalmente puros, que quieres que te diga, no tengo ni la mas remota idea- mintió Kagome pero Sesshomaru la siguió mirando con desconfianza,

- Mientes- le dijo y se dio la media vuelta, Kagome no soporto más y le grito

- Por que desconfías tanto de mi Sesshomaru, que he hecho mal

- No decirme la verdad, de cómo murió mi único hermano, y sus amigos, ese fue tu error yo se que sabes mas de la cuenta- le dijo Kagome lo miro alejarse, y unas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos y susurro

- Lo siento Sesshomaru… pero aun no es tiempo que sepas la verdad…- Sesshomaru alcanzo a oír ese susurro, pero siguió su camino.

La gente se prepara para marchar, estaban asustados, muy asustados, los youkais estaban nerviosos y los hanyou ansiosos y temerosos. Todas aquellas emociones creaban un ambiente pesado, Kagome lo sentía, estaba en la cascada y podía sentir sus malas energías, tomo su flauta y comenzó a tocar…

La melodía era dulce tranquilizadora, parecía dispersar esa mala energía… Sesshomaru la escucho y se dirigió al lugar proveniente de la melodía hechizado con ese hermoso sonido, cuando llego la vio, cruzada de piernas, sentada sobre el agua con los ojos cerrados, con su cara de ángel tocaba su flauta, emitiendo tranquilidad, cariño y paz…

Un enorme estruendo resonó en ese momento en el monte de las animas, Sesshomaru corrió hacia el, mientras la melodía seguía.

Cuando llego a la aldea hay estaba el propio Naraku…

- Hola joven Sesshomaru…tanto tiempo sin vernos…

- Que quieres Naraku…

- Busco a la asesina de Hakudoshi… - Dijo Naraku atacando a sesshomaru, la pelea iba dispareja, pero la melodía se hizo más fuerte, proporcionándole fuerza a Sesshomaru debilitando a Naraku.

- Esa melodía- dijo Naraku y corrió hacia donde provenía la melodía, encontrando a Kagome justamente como estaba anterior mente, Sesshomaru venia de tras de el, pero en cuanto Naraku la miro, la reconoció

- Tu eres…- Naraku la miro asombrado se suponía que ella estaba muerta…Kagome abrió los ojos y lo miro parando de tocar la flauta- Vaya, has cambiado, pero tenia que imaginármelo… o no… Kagome…

Sesshomaru llego en ese instante y miro a Kagome y a Naraku, se miraban como mucho odio, pero algo que lo dejo pasmado fue que Naraku la hubiera llamado Kagome… la observo y entontes se dio cuenta… como había sido tan ciego…

- Ella esta viva- dijo y una sonrisa se asomo en sus labios, ahora si podría cumplir su promesa a su hermano…


	10. La promesa de Sesshomaru

Capitulo 10

**Capitulo 10.- La promesa de Sesshomaru**

Kagome miraba a Naraku con los ojos furiosos, ella entonces miro a Sesshomaru quien seguramente había escuchado todo… no había vuelta atrás.

Naraku se lanzo hacia ella, gracias a la mitad perla sus poderes había aumentado y se había vuelto mas poderoso y veloz. Golpeo a Kagome quien era lanzada contra una roca la cual se rompió cuanto estuvo en contacto con ella.

Sesshomaru y Kagome se lanzaron contra Naraku quien no podía con ambos, ya que ellos tenían el mismo poder de pelea y juntos igualaban, mejor dicho mejoraban, el poder de Naraku.

Naraku comenzó a saltar entre los árboles mientras era seguido por Kagome y Sesshomaru, este desenvaino a Tokilli y le lanzo una descarga a Naraku, el cual esquivo con dificultades el ataque, en ese instante Kagome lanzo una de sus flechas Sagradas

- Agrr- se le escucho decir a Naraku, la flecha la había dado en el hombro derecho sin darle tiempo a Naraku colocar su campo de fuerza. Se dio la vuelta y lanzo un ataque, un millón de picas con veneno eran lanzadas, hacia sus contrincantes, Sesshomaru y Kagome los esquivaron.

- Sesshomaru… si continuamos con esto no tendrá fin- le dijo Sesshomaru la volteo a ver, y asistió, Kagome se adelanto y se coloco delante de Sesshomaru

- Que estará pensando esta mujer- pensó Sesshomaru, Kagome iba a 7 metros delante de el, pero sin poder alcanzar a Naraku, de repente se detuvo y se agacho, Sesshomaru la alcanzo y salto para no pisarla, pero esta coloco sus manos en las plantas de Sesshomaru, y como si fuera un cañón hizo que una potente energía saliera de sus manos, lanzando así a Sesshomaru como un proyectil. Segundos después Sesshomaru no sabia ni donde estaba, de repente se dio cuenta estaba a 40 metros delante de Naraku, y este no so había percatado sonrió la tal Kagome no era tonta, todo lo contrario, lo espero pacientemente al cabo de segundos Naraku se paro en seco Sesshomaru estaba delante de el mientras Kagome estaba justamente detrás de el.

- Vaya, vaya, me han acorralado- dijo y sin perder tiempo comenzó nuevamente la lucha, sin embargo Kagome fue lanzadaza del otro lado mientras Sesshomaru luchaba contra Naraku.

- Buaaa- los tres escucharon el sonido y un instante miraron hacia donde había venido el sonido, un bebe humano estada alado de su madre muerta, la cual había sido devorada por un youkai. Naraku aprovecho la situación y lanzo un ataque hacia el bebe pero Kagome fue las Rápida y se interpuso, no podía crear un campo de fuerza ya que había utilizado demasiada energía en la maniobra anterior. Lo que provoco que recibiera numerosas heridas, Naraku la ataco sin piedad, Kagome solamente esquivaba los ataques de Naraku, mientras este se dedicaba a evadir los de Sesshomaru y atacar a Kagome al mismo tiempo.

Kagome protegía al bebe quien reía en los brazos de Kagome, a pesar de la situación. Naraku lanzo a Kagome nuevamente contra una roca, mientras hacia lo mismo con Sesshomaru.

Naraku se acerco a Kagome quien protegió al bebe con sus brazos, Naraku hizo aparecer una espada y la alzo

- Muere Kagome- y la hizo descender con la intención de matarla. Kagome cerro los ojos esperando el impacto, pero la realidad era otra, abrió lentamente los ojos Sesshomaru se había interpuesto, recibiendo el ataque, la espada la atravesaba el pecho. Kagome no perdió tiempo y toco la frente de Naraku, este se desmayo y olvidando por completo que Kagome estaba viva, pero como arte de magia antes de que Kagome le diera el golpe de gracia este desapareció lo mismo que su espada-

Kikyo-pensó Kagome ella lo había invocada percibiendo que Naraku estaba en peligro...

- Sesshomaru!! Sesshomaru!! Respóndeme… Por que Baka por que lo hiciste- le gritaba Kagome con lagrimas en los ojos mientras dejaba el bebe aun lado e intentaba curar la herida, no quería perder a Sesshomaru era el único ser que la vinculaba con Inuyasha.- Tonto por que

Sesshomaru abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la mirada de Kagome, sus ojos verdes lo miraban, con preocupación, temor y tristeza. Lo que mas le sorprendía es que aquella mujer se preocupara por el

- Se lo prometí… se lo prometí a… Inuyasha…- dijo Kagome abrió los ojos

**Flash Back**

Después de haber caído en la trampa de Naraku, la relación de Inuyasha con Sesshomaru había mejorado demasiado para ser cierto, podían convivir sin pelearse demasiado… Una tarde Inuyasha se encontraba viendo el horizonte, tenía un mal presentimiento, se había alejado del grupo. Meditaba en eso cuando sintió la presencia a de su hermano detrás de el.

- Inuyasha que haces aquí…- le dijo con su voz normal, pero con cierto cariño

- Sesshomaru… no lo se estaba pensando

- Acaso piensas- dijo en tono de broma, Inuyasha y el se rieron, Inuyasha había sido en único que lo había oído y visto reír. Después de eso Inuyasha ensombreció el semblante.

- No ya enserio…. Sesshomaru tengo un mal presentimiento

- De que se trata

- Que pronto…moriré…- dijo con un dejo de melancolía, Sesshomaru lo miro, con temor.

- Eres un tonto… Inuyasha no digas tonterías…- Dijo Sesshomaru, dándose la media vuelta y alejándose de su hermano- Además…yo…jamás… permitiría que eso te pasara…te protegeré lo prometo- le dijo Sesshomaru con cariño

- Sesshomaru

- mmm

- Si algo me llegara a pasar promete… prométeme que… protegerás a Kagome

- Baka no tengo que prometerte eso… tu no morirás- dijo Inuyasha corrió y lo agarro del brazo

- Por favor Sesshomaru… prométemelo- dijo Sesshomaru lo miro preocupado, también tenia el presentimiento que pronto serian separados, pero el creía que no era para tanto, que a lo mejor era una separación momentánea.

- Esta bien te lo prometo- dijo el youkai y se alejo de su medio hermano

- Gracias Sesshomaru…- el youkai sonrió al oír esas palabras, sin saber que seria la penúltima ves que oiría y vería a su medio hermano.

**Fin del Flash Back**

- Entonces eso era lo me quiso decir…- dijo Kagome con Lagrimas en los ojos mientras Sesshomaru cerraba los ojos, Kagome miro la herida, sabia que si no actuaba rápido el veneno de Naraku mataría a Sesshomaru- Hace tiempo, no podía hacer nada para salvarlos… pero esta vez no dejare que mueras- dijo Kagome y se corto la muñeca dejando caer su sangre dentro de la herida

- Agrr- gruño Sesshomaru, la sangre de Kagome purificaba la herida, pero esta le causaba dolor al youkai… mientras esto sucedía Sesshomaru le exigió a Kagome

- Dime que es… como murió mi hermano… mujer… merezco saberlo- dijo Kagome lo miro y asistió

- Esta bien… pero quiero que estés completamente curado, para que no te pierdas ningún detalle… no quiero volver a contar a historia- Dijo con tristeza Kagome Sesshomaru abrió los ojos, la miro y se dio cuenta de que la manera en la que su hermano había muerto era peor de lo que se había imaginado…

- Cuéntame la historia…

**Que les parecio el capi en el proximo sabremos como empezo la historia de la muerte Inuyasha y los demas preparence para llorar **


	11. Recuerdos dolorosos 1 parte

Capitulo 11

**Capitulo 11.- Recuerdos Dolorosos 1 parte**

Sesshomaru ya se había recuperado lo suficiente Kagome suspiro, era hora de la verdad, se sentó y comenzó a contar

- Te voy a contar desde dos días antes… creo que así comprenderás mejor la historia… después que tu encuentro con el…

**Flash Back de Kagome**

- ¡Inuyasha! ¡Inuyasha!- gritaba Kagome… había estado buscando a Inuyasha por todos lados y no lo encontraba… estaba preocupada hacia días que Inuyasha estaba muy pensativo.

Kagome siguió caminando y para su mala suerte lo encontró pero con Kikyo estaban abrazados, Kagome se oculto y escucho a escondidas

- Lo siento mucho Kikyo realmente… lo siento- le decía Inuyasha La miko estaba llorando

- No es cierto… no te creo tu me amas- le grito la miko soltándose del agarre

- Kikyo… tú eres mi primer amor… pero… Kagome… es ella es el amor de mi vida…- le dijo Kagome se llevo la mano a la boca, y unas lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas…

**Interrupción del Flash Back de Kagome**

- No me interesa tu sentimiento ni lo que mi hermano decidió entre ustedes yo quiero saber como murió mi hermano- le espeto Sesshomaru

- Sesshomaru necesito que escuches esto, por que esta situación influyo demasiado en la muerte de Inuyasha, tenme paciencia y… NO ME VUELVAS A INTERRUMPIR- Sesshomaru la miro y vio como de sus ojos perdían brillo haciéndose aun más fríos- donde iba? A si….

**Regreso al Flash Back**

- Kikyo… tú eres mi primer amor… pero… Kagome… es ella es el amor de mi vida…- le dijo, Kagome se llevo la mano a la boca, y unas lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas…no lloraba de tristeza sino de felicidad, Inuyasha había elegido y la había elegido a ella

- Inuyasha como puedes hacerme esto… me vengare

- Kikyo por favor

- Me vengare… lo juro de ambos- le grito Kikyo desapareciendo, Inuyasha agacho la mirada, tenia miedo de lo que Kikyo pudiera hacer, de repente escucho un ruido…

- Kagome… escúchame… no es lo que piensas- decía Inuyasha temeroso de que Kagome hubiera mal interpretado todo, Kagome se dirigió hacia el, Inuyasha retrocedió hasta quedar acorralado en un árbol… Kagome se le acerco y lo beso.

Inuyasha abrió los ojos de asombro y le correspondió el beso, al separarse ellos se sonrieron, el cargo y la llevo de regreso a la aldea

Aquel día no había pareja mas feliz que ellos, inclusive había dejado de pelar… pronto salieron de la aldea de la anciana Kaede para ir detrás de Naraku…Llevaban unas horas cuando apareció Sesshomaru… venia furioso, pero no con Inuyasha

- INUYASHA

- Y ahora yo que hice- dijo temeroso el hanyou a su hermano mayor, mientras sus amigos miraban con miedo la escena temerosos de que empezaran a pelear

- Naraku secuestró a Rin… necesito tu ayuda- dijo el youkai, todos se miraron y asistieron lo ayudaría, sabían que últimamente Naraku se había vuelto mas poderoso gracias a que tenia la perla casi completa

Sesshomaru, Inuyasha y sus amigos se dirigieron a rescatar a Rin

**Fin del flash back de Aove**

- En ese rescate tu saliste muy mal herido – Dijo la chica y Sesshomaru asistió lo recordaba como si fuera ayer, el día en que murió su hermano

**Flash Back de Sesshomaru**

Inuyasha recostó a Sesshomaru en el tronco de un árbol, había logrado rescatar a Rin, pero Sesshomaru había salido muy herido, Kagome acerco a el después de haber curado a Rin y lo curo purificando el veneno con solo tocarlo

- Aunque lo haya visto muchas veces… aun me sigue sorprendiendo como la señorita Kagome tiene esa facilidad de purificar con solo tocar- dijo Miroku

- Mas te vale que tengas cuidado humana… si me purificas… te aniquilo- dijo Sesshomaru amenazante, aunque por dentro tenia un poco de temor al escuchar las palabras del monje

- Que grosero- le dijo Kagome, y mirando a Inuyasha quien se reía a mas no poder, añadió- Hermanos tenían que ser- eso le paralizo la risa a Inuyasha

- Que dijiste Kagome, repítelo- le grito el Hanyou

- No quiero

- Repítelo

- No

- que lo repitas

- ABAJO- dijo Kagome e Inuyasha quedo en suelo, Sesshomaru había observado la escena, medio divertido, y le sorprendía la manera en que aquella humana castigaba a su hermano menor

- Kagome… por que hiciste eso- susurro Inuyasha mientras seguía en el suelo, todos se rieron menos Sesshomaru quien se hacia el frió

- Ya esta… Sesshomaru discúlpame pero es todo lo que pude hacer… no podrás moverte por algunas horas

- Humana inútil- le reprocho Sesshomaru, Kagome lo ignoro

- De nada.- Le respondió sabiendo que esa era su manera de dar las gracias

De repente llego Kanna junto con Hakudoshi, Kanna extendió su brazo y mostró a través de su espejo

Kikyo estaba en un calabozo, débil… se la acaban las almas…Kanna y Hakudoshi se fueron. Dejando a todos en shock

- Ese maldito, que querrá ahora. Kagome quédate con mi hermano- dijo inuyasha haciendo ademán de que iba a rescatar a Kikyo pero Kagome lo detuvo

- No, yo iré contigo, no me importa lo que tú digas, yo quiero ir contigo

- Kagome tu…- el hanyou asistió, se dirigió a su hermano y le dijo

- Apresúrate a curarte… por que si no me dejaras toda la diversión a mi

- Ni si quiera lo pienses- se miraron intensamente, Inuyasha se dio la vuelta y cargo a Kagome, Sango y Miroku se montaron a Kirara mientras Shippo se subía al hombro de Kagome.

Sesshomaru vio a su hermano y sus amigos alejarse, pudo sentir tristeza y miedo al verlo alejarse… tenia un mal presentimiento

**Fin del Flash Back de Sesshomaru**

- Y después que ocurrió?- pregunto Sesshomaru, Kagome miro el cielo…

- Mejor descansamos… Sesshomaru entiéndeme esto… no es fácil para mi…- agrego Kagome al ver la mirada asesina que le propinaba a youkai, no tenia escapatoria, suspiro lo peor estaba por venir, tenia que ser fuerte- pues cuando llegamos al castillo este nos dejo pasar sin problemas pero…


	12. Recuerdos dolorosos 2 parte

Capitulo 12

**Capitulo 12.- Recuerdos Dolorosos 2 parte**

- Y después que ocurrió?- pregunto Sesshomaru, Kagome miro el cielo…

- Mejor descansamos… Sesshomaru entiéndeme esto… no es fácil para mi…- agrego Kagome al ver la mirada asesina que le propinaba a youkai, no tenia escapatoria, suspiro lo peor estaba por venir, tenia que ser fuerte- pues cuando llegamos al castillo este nos dejo pasar sin problemas pero…

**Flash Back de Kagome**

- Inuyasha ten cuidado tengo un mal presentimiento- le dijo Kagome a su querido Hanyou, este asistió también lo sentía. Llegaron por fin a la puerta principal

- ¡Naraku!- grito Inuyasha

- Inuyasha… bienvenido… dime que se te ofrece- respondió Naraku cínicamente

- desgraciado que le hiciste a Kikyo- grito Inuyasha desenvainando a colmillo de acero, mientras los demás a listaban sus armas- responde!

- quieres verla Inuyasha, mírala aquí- dijo de la tierra apareció una especie de prisión, Kikyo estaba en medio en una cruzo, sangrando se veía muy mal, alzo la vista

- Inuyasha…ayúdame- Inuyasha miro con odio a Naraku

- Maldito engendro- grito atacando a Naraku, Sango y Miroku se disponían a ayudarle pero apareció Kagura y Hakudoshi cortándoles el paso.

Comenzó así la pelea, Kagome miraba a todos lados… algo andaba mal… pero no sabia que

- Cuidado Kagome- le grito Shippo, Kagome esquivo el ataque justo a tiempo, volteo haber a su atacante era Kanna… llevaba una alabarda… era la primera vez que Kagome la veía pelear.

Kagome esquivaba sus ataques a duras penas, en un instante Kagome era lanzada contra una pared

- Kagome

- Señorita Kagome

- Kagome

Kagome se puso de pie y apunto Kanna, quien no tuvo tiempo de evadir la flecha, la cual lanzo la albarda lejos de la mano de Kanna. El bando de Inuyasha iba ganando la batalla, pero a Kagome algo no le gustaba y no sabia que hacer. De repente Inuyasha tenía acorralado a Naraku

- Ríndete maldito estas acabado

- No inuyasha esto apenas comienza- dijo Naraku y trono los dedos la tierra se comenzó abrir

- Inuyasha- grito Kagome, Inuyasha corrió hacia ella y la rescato la tierra del palacio se partía, Sango y Miroku montaba a Kirara, pero fueron atacados por Kagura y Hakudoshi estrellándolos contra el piso quebrado.

- Inuyasha- grito alguien mas, Kagome y el voltearon a ver… era kikyo que por alguna razón estaba fuera de la prisión y apunto de ser tragada por la tierra

Inuyasha sintió pánico, tenia que rescatarla pero no dejara a la mujer que amaba sola, Kagome notando eso le dijo

- Déjame Inuyasha, estaré bien

- Pero

- Koga viene en camino- dijo Kagome Inuyasha también lo supo, tomo a Kagome y la lanzo Koga apareció de pronto y cacho a Kagome. Pero no hubo tiempo para saludos Koga comenzó a correr de un lado para otro evadiendo los tentáculos de Naraku. Kagome miro hacia donde estaba Inuyasha y abrió los ojos de espanto

- Kikyo resiste ya voy por ti- le gritaba Kikyo sonrió por lo bajo pero cuando Inuyasha estaba lo suficientemente cerca esta de puso de pie… y le apunto una flecha sagrada la cual atravesó a Inuyasha

- Ki... kikyo- dijo Inuyasha no podía creerlo

- Me traicionaste Inuyasha- le dijo con rencor Kikyo una energía maligna se apodero de ella mientras Inuyasha Caía de bruces moribundo

- Inuyasha…- murmuro Kagome, el y Koga no podían creer lo que veían- INUYASHA- Grito Kagome provocando que casi todas las almas de kikyo salieran de su cuerpo, se soltó del agarre de Koga y corrió hacia Inuyasha que estaba en la otra extremidad.

- Kagome cuidado- grito Koga atravesándose para salvarla de un tentáculo, pero este le atravesó el pecho

- KOGA-Grito Kagome al mismo tiempo que un joven lobo la cual se dirigió furiosa contra Naraku perdiendo la vida, Kagome miraba horrorizada las escenas.

Sango era acata por la espalda, pero Kohaku se atravesó, perdiendo su vida para defenderla

- Kohaku… KOHAKU- grito Sango quien dejaba su boomerang aun lado para abrazar a su hermano, pero en ese instante fue atravesada por una de las cuchillas de Kagura

- SANGO – Gritaba Miroku, y abrió su Kazaana pero Kagura y Hakudoshi se alejaron, Miroku abrió los ojos con espanto, no podía controlar su agujero negro y este finalmente… lo trago al igual que con su padre

Shippo salto del hombro de Kagome y corrió con lágrimas en los ojos, pero antes de alcanzar a sango, Shippo era atravesado por una lanza que había tirado Kanna desde lejos… Kirara era lanzada a los pies de Kagome mientras esta como muerto viviente la tomaba entre los brazos

- Sango… Monje Miroku… Kohaku…Kouga… Ayame… Shippo… Inuyasha…¡¡NOOOO!!

Kagome estaba fuera de si y una energía muy poderosa emano de ella que destruyó casi todo lo del castillo.

Kagome camino hacia donde estaba Inuyasha, y se arrodillo ante el y lloro

- Inuyasha, no me dejes Inuyasha- gritaba con desesperación Una flecha atravesó el cuerpo de Kagome pero ella no sintió dolor.

- Kagome… escúchame… Kagome…así es como debía ser… tú vivirás… y encontraras a alguien mejor que yo…

- No Inuyasha no

- Shh… prométeme que vivirás…entrégale mi espada a Sesshomaru el sabrá que hacer… nos volveremos a ver… quizás no de la manera que esperes pero yo estaré contigo siempre…Kagome…te amo- dijo Inuyasha y exhalo sus ultimo aliento.

Kagome se puso de pie y grito

- NOOO- Expandiendo nuevamente su energía- Naraku maldito donde estas

- Aquí estoy Kagome. Dijo una voz detrás de ella y lo vio junto a Kikyo quien lo abrazaba.

- Kikyo como pudiste, tú lo mataste

- El me traiciono, te eligió a ti

- Kikyo como pudiste

- Vamos Kagome no seas tan inocente, me vengue y ahora te toca a ti… quieres estar con el no… entonces… ¡Muere!!

Kagome sintió como miles de youkais la herían la lastimaban ella tenia una flecha clavada, cayo casi sin vida

- Kagome… prométeme que vivirás- estas palabras la hicieron reaccionar lo había prometido, por el. Tomo su arco y una flecha y le apunto a Naraku mientras los demás youkai la seguían atacando.

- No moriré… aun no- dijo y disparo, la flecha fue a dar justo en medio de la perla la cual ya estaba completa y la partió a la mitad, una mitad dócilmente fue a dar en las manos de Kagome

Naraku furioso, lanzo un torrente de ataques, Kagome tomo la mitad de la perla a Kirara y a colmillo de acero y corrió, pero parte de ella se rindió quizás lo mejor era morir ahí y acompañar a sus amigo y a Inuyasha al infierno.

- Inuyasha… - una luz fue emitida del colmillo de acero una luz blanca, de pronto Kagome se encontraba cubierta por esta luz la cual se mezclo con un destello azul, Kagome abrió los ojos y vio las dos espadas colmillo frente a ella, de pronto apareció una figura, ya la había visto antes era el padre de Sesshomaru e Inuyasha

- Kagome… se que estas sufriendo… pero no puedes morir aun… este mundo te necesita, hazte mas fuerte…conviértete junto con Sesshomaru en la fuente para la ultima esperanza

- Pero… Inuyasha

- El volverá a ti… a su debido tiempo… aun que quizás no de la forma que tu quisieras, hazte mas fuerte Kagome- dijo el espíritu de ese ser Kagome cerro sus ojos para despertar en una capsula, 5 años mas tarde.

**Fin del Flash Back de Kagome**

Kagome tenia lagrimas en los ojos, Sesshomaru la observaba mientras contaba el relato ella no había parado de llorar, el lo entendía, no debía ser fácil para ella, pero aun así le sorprendía la manera en sobrellavaba esa pena sin flaquear

- Eso es todo lo que recuerdo… aunque

- Aunque…

- Aun no entiendo por que ni como fue que Colmillo sagrado apareció conmigo… y tampoco como recuperaste tu brazo.

- Eso fue…

**Flash Back de Sesshomaru**

El gran youkai aun no podía moverse sentía una opresión en el pecho hacia horas que su medio hermano se había marchado, pero el sentía que algo andaba mal. De repente una luz fue emitida por colmillo Sagrado y este desapareció.

Sesshomaru quedo cegado por la luz en cuanto volvió abrir los ojos sintió algo que hacia tiempo no sentí… su brazo izquierdo… sintió su cuelo ligero, comenzó a correr dejando a Rin con Jaken. Al cabo de dos horas el aroma de la sangre su hermano le llego, corrió a mas velocidad. Cuando por fin llego vio los cuerpos de Sango, Miroku, Kohaku y Shippo junto al de hermano, estaban muertos, solo faltaban la miko y la gata.

Sesshomaru enrojeció de furia vio el cielo volverse negro completamente, y se trasformo en bestia aullándole a luna llena por la perdida de su hermano.

**Fin del Flash Back de Sesshomaru**

**DISCULPEN SI NOLOS HICE LLORAR PERO ESPERO QUE LES AYA AGRADADO EL CAPITULO EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO... NOO LOS DEJARE CON LA DUDA ESPEREN EL MI PROXIMO FIC REENCARNACIONES... OJALA Y LO LEAN**


	13. Estrategia

Capitulo 13

**Capitulo 13.- Estrategia**

Pasaron dos semanas desde el ataque de Naraku al monte de las animas, dos semanas en la cuales Kagome se vio forzada a contarle a Sesshomaru la verdad sobre la muerte de Inuyasha. En esas dos semanas ella y el se habían distanciado. La gente había vuelto a guardar sus cosas, desesperanzada, pues Kagome les había dicho que en el momento de salir del monte los cazarían a uno por uno. Lo mejor, mientras Naraku estuviera con vida era permanecer ahí. Nadie salvo Satomi, Kaede, Rin y Sesshomaru, sabían quien era en realidad, para las demás personas ella era Kaname.

Kagome estaba sentada en una roca cuando su madre llego a su lado:

- Hija tenemos que hablar

- Mmm – Ella y su madre fueron a la casita de Kaede, y para su sorpresa estaba Sesshomaru y Taske. Kagome bajo la mirada, desde que le había contado toda la historia no podía mirarlo a los ojos. Se sentó a lado de su madre y Kaede comenzó hablar

- Kaname… todos aquí son de confianza cuéntanos como recuperaste los territorios del sur… ya que concluimos que no fue solo el echo que hayas vencido a Hakudoshi- dijo Kaede tranquilamente, la mencionada cerro los ojos y con extrema frialdad dijo

- Y para que quieren saberlo

- Casi todos los youkais y hanyou…- dijo Taske mirando fijamente a Sesshomaru-Hemos decidido quitarle territorio a Naraku, purificar poco a poco los territorios para que la gente pueda irse.

- Me parece bien, pero déjame preguntarte algo Taske… aquí en el monte estamos mezclados, por 300 humanos que hay están 50 youkai y 50 hanyou, entre todos podemos protegerlos, pues están juntos, pero dime que pasaría si estos 300 se dividieran, un ejemplo , 100 al este, 100 al oeste y 100 al sur, y estos 100 en cada territorio se dividieran, quedando 20 en cada zona, con una gran distancia, los youkai y hanyou que tienen familias humanas son escasos si acaso uno en dos o tres zonas en diferente puntos cardinales, los demás se irán a expandir territorios, quien entonces protegerá a los humanos Taske… ya no hay mas que dos sacerdotisas, y ya no existen ni los monjes y exterminadores… dime Taske que pasara con ellos- dijo Kagome con una frialdad inimaginable, Taske se quedo de piedra, no había pensado en eso, miro a Sesshomaru y entendió por que aquel youkai se había negado desde un principio.

- Hasta cierto punto apoyo tu petición Taske, quitarle territorio a Naraku, seria ir acorralándolo, pero mientras Naraku y sus secuaces sigan merodeando por ahí, no estoy de acuerdo en que los humanos salieran.

- Pero…

- Taske… si fuéramos 300 youkai y hanyou, cada uno protegería un humano, pero no es así, los youkai y hanyou que están en ese monte son excepcionales… pero también son de diferentes clanes…muchos de los clanes que habían ya no existen, también nosotros nos arriesgamos a la extinción en el momento de salir de aquí… juntos somos fuertes… pero separados… nos acabaran fácilmente…- dijo Kagome, Sesshomaru la observaba, ellos tenían la misma forma de pensar, mucho clanes desaparecerían por completo si remedio si salían del monte en esos momentos

- Kaname, hija comprendo tus razones, pero necesitamos debilitar a Naraku- dijo Satomi

- Lo se madre… quizás debamos quitarle poco a poco su territorio…pero para eso debemos saber quien domina cada territorio, para vencerlo y a sus súbditos solo así la tierra será purificada

- Pero Señorita … no nos ha dicho como se purifico al territorio del sur- pregunto el curioso youkai de cabello rojo

- Taske… ese asunto es mío- dijo Kagome, Sesshomaru comprendió entonces había utilizado sus poderes de miko.

- Los territorios, mis territorios del Oeste son dominados por Kagura… los demás no tengo idea- dijo Sesshomaru

- Kagura… será facial derrotarla- dijo Kagome pero Sesshomaru negó con la cabeza

- Ella ahora es mucho mas fuerte que hace 5 años… su poder iguala al de Naraku- aclaro Sesshomaru, Kagome lo miro por primera vez.

- Muy bien recuperaremos tus territorios primero…- aseguro Kagome

- Muy bien y quienes irán – pregunto Kaede

- Yo iré…- dijo Kagome

- Yo también… no te dejare toda la diversión- dijo Sesshomaru.

- Yo también…

- NO- dijeron Sesshomaru y Kagome al mismo tiempo a Taske

- Pero por que…

- Por que quiero que cuides a Rin durante mi ausencia si algo le pasa te aniquilo- dijo fríamente Sesshomaru

Kagome y el sabían muy bien que no era por eso, si Kagome usaba sus poderes de miko para purificar las tierras del oeste… mientras menos testigos mejor

Todos salieron de la tienda y Kagome y el se internaron el bosque dirigiéndose a la cueva de la cascada… era su lugar… al llegar Sesshomaru fue el primero en hablar

- Mujer ahora si dime como planeas purificar ese territorio

- Tengo que estar en mi forma humana… en luna creciente… solo así lo lograremos

- Lo que quiere decir que tenemos que atacar a Kagura 3 días antes no es verdad.- dijo Sesshomaru y Kagome asistió

- Para eso falta una semana, pero tenemos que… conocernos Sesshomaru

- A que te refieres con conocernos…- pregunto curioso el Youkai

- Si vamos a pelear juntos, necesitamos conocernos, confiar el uno en el otro, conocer nuestros temores y debilidades, lo mismo que los puntos débiles de cada uno

- Yo no tengo puntos débiles- dijo Sesshomaru con un aire de enfado Kagome quiso reír, el era muy orgulloso así que continuo con su juego

- Lo se Sesshomaru… eres el youkai mas fuerte de esta tierra, lo mismo que el mas apuesto, delicado y frío- mientras decía esto con voz sensual y seductora, se había acercado a Sesshomaru demasiado hasta quedar muy juntos…haciendo que Sesshomaru se sonrojara levemente.- Entonces aceptas conocerme

- Si, si lo que tu digas- dijo el alejándose de ella había sentido una corriente de nervios, aquella mujer lo hacia sentirse frágil por unos instantes y fuertes en otros… no sabia el por que pero… había sentido deseos de besarla

Kagome lo miro alejarse

- Pero que demonios me pasa… yo… intente seducirlo… intente seducir a Sesshomaru… por que….- se decía Kagome poniéndose roja una voz fuera de la cueva, del otro lado de la cascada la sorprendió.

- Oye mujer vamos a entrenar… si voy a combatir a tu lado… espero que no tenga que recatarte- le dijo en pos de Burla Sesshomaru quien estaba divertido por lo que le había escuchado decir a Kagome quien salio de la cueva a través de la cascada aterrizando sobre la superficie del lago lo cual sorprendió a Sesshomaru quien estaba en la orilla de este, de frente a la cascada.

Kagome ante esa burla entorno sus ojos que adquirieron un brillo especial, el cual a Sesshomaru le pareció muy atractivo.

- Lo mismo digo… Sesshomaru- le dijo con voz suave, pero que denotaba un dejo de orgullo, saco su flauta y la trasformó en sus espadas, mientras su traje cambiaba de blanco a negro y tomo posición de ataque. Sesshomaru sonrió para sus adentros y desenvaino a Tokilli preparándose para el ataque.

Dos poderosos youkais enfrentándose… quien ganaría… los dos orgullosos… llegaran a conocerse… pronto muy pronto ellos dos estarán unidos y cuando eso suceda Inuyasha Regresara….


	14. Conociendonos

Capitulo 14

**Capitulo 14.- Conociéndonos.**

Dos poderoso youkais enfrentándose… quien ganaría… los dos orgullosos… llegaran a conocerse… pronto muy pronto ellos dos estarán unidos y cuando eso suceda Inuyasha Regresara….

Kagome fue la primera en atacar, daba estocadas muy certeras y rápidas pero Sesshomaru, las esquivaba, después de estar así por un rato se alejaron.

- Eres bueno

- Que esperabas- respondió el frío Sesshomaru aunque por dentro estaba asombrado, Kagome lo atacaba incesantemente, sin dejarle atacar, vaya que era muy buena.

Kagome sonrió y siguió atacando, pero de repente, el baile cambio pues Sesshomaru comenzó atacar, Kagome esquivaba los golpes de Sesshomaru, en uno de estos ataques Sesshomaru le arrebato una espada. Kagome sonrió era justo, pero lamentablemente la vida no era justa, Kagome salto hacia atrás apoyándose en una roca con lo pies se impulso para atacar a Sesshomaru, él quiso defenderse, pero Kagome le quito a tokilli en un ataque rápido. Sesshomaru la miro y se guardo una sonrisa, era como pelear con el mismo.

Kagome sonrió y llamo a su otra espada, Sesshomaru frunció el entre cejo pensando que ella atacaría con ambas espadas, pero en ves de eso ella la transformo en la flauta y la guardo.

- Pelea cuerpo a cuerpo… tienes algún problemas con eso…

- Ninguno…- dijo el ejercitando sus garras, en esta ocasión el fue el primero en atacar.

Kagome solo se defendía, cuidándose del veneno de las garras de Sesshomaru, en una de esas Kagome tuvo que agacharse para evadir un golpe de Sesshomaru, al estar abajo, ella se levanto levantando la pierna izquierda, golpeándole en su mentón.

Sesshomaru salto hacia atrás después de recibir ese golpe, y la miro, ella apenas bajaba su pierna, se coloco nuevamente en posición de ataque… El sonrió aquel entrenamiento le estaba resultando divertido. Con dos dedos saco su látigo, el cual le rompió la parte superior de su traje negro

- Pervertido.- Susurro Kagome, al ver como sus pechos quedaban al aire, coloco sus cabellos hacia delante para cubrirlo antes de que el pudiera admirarlos de cerca, aunque se estaba divirtiendo, pero no pensaba quedarse así, en un movimiento rápido le pego a Sesshomaru en el estomago sacándole el aire y se dio media vuelta, y comenzó a correr, entre los árboles, (asombrosamente el traje se comenzaba a reconstruir) Sesshomaru la siguió, aquel golpe no se quedaría así, al principio le pareció tedioso, pero después fue divertido perseguirla, cuando por fin la alcanzo, Kagome se agarro de un árbol y girando en el golpeo a Sesshomaru, pero este antes de caer la agarro de la mano, llevándosela de corbata.

Kagome iba a caer encima de el pero antes coloco sus manos en el suelo, colocándose en línea vertical, de manera que sus rostros quedaron muy juntos, Kagome tomo impulso y se alejo de aquella situación tan peligrosa.

Sesshomaru apenas se había puesto de pie cuando Kagome se lanzo el ataque, mientras evadía sus golpes Kagome giro e intento pegarle con la pierna izquierda, pero Sesshomaru la retuvo, ella al verse atrapada, giro e intento pegarle con la otra, haciendo un giro, pero Sesshomaru también retuvo su otra pierna. Kagome estaba apunto de caer de cabeza, pero volvió a colocar sus manos en el suelo, y como sesshomaru le retenía fuertemente las piernas, lo giro de tal manera que el quedo debajo de su cuerpo, de una manera muy comprometedora.

Sesshomaru estaba tendido en la suelo, con Kagome encima pero su parte intima de ella esta muy cerca del rostro de Sesshomaru, Kagome estaba ruborizada al darse cuenta de esta posición, quiso pararse, pero algo se lo impedía.

Kagome miro fijamente a Sesshomaru, y vio en sus ojos el deseo, esto la asusto y se puso de pie.

- Eres… muy bueno…- le dijo agitada y ruborizada

- Lo mismo digo- dijo el fríamente, tomo a tokilli y se alejo, tenia que alejarse lo mas que pudiera de aquella mujer, pues lo hacía sentir cosas que jamás había sentido.

Kagome se dirigió a la aldea, pensando en lo sucedido, lo vio a los lejos estaba vigilante y una suave brisa recorrió su cuerpo como robándole su aroma, esa misma brisa se alejo y fue hacia donde estaba Sesshomaru, haciendo que sus cabellos se movieran, olió aquella brisa.

- Huele a ella- se dijo y volteo a verla, la sorprendió mirándolo, por alguna extraña razón quiso sonreír, un fuerte viento los acaricio a ambos Kagome tuvo que colocar una manos en su cabello para evitar que este le tapara el rostro. Lo miro y le sonrió dando media vuelta y se alejo, regreso a la cascada y se sentó, estuvo así hasta en noche, aburrida saco su flauta y comenzó a tocar.

Los aldeanos, no podían dormir pensando en un nuevo ataque, pero aquella melodía les devolvía la calma y los hacia soñar y tener esperanza, Sesshomaru estaba en el mismo sitio escuchando la melodía, aquella melodía tan hermosa, no resistió y fue hacia ella.

La encontró entrada a la orilla del lago, con los pies dentro de este, Kagome abrió los ojos lentamente y lo vio, el la observa fijamente quería abrazarla, entonces sintió como colmillo sagrado y colmillo de acero palpitaron una vez. Kagome también sintió las vibraciones y para sus adentros sonrió, no habían hablado ni dicho nada pero… parecía que ambos se hubieran contado todo.

Inu Taisho, Izayoi y la mama de Sesshomaru los observaban, ellos no podían verlos, pero ellos estaban planeando su unión, pero para que hubiera unión ambos tenían que aceptar que se habían enamorado el uno del otro.

- Bueno esa hora, me trasformaré – dijo Inu Taisho transformándose en un youkai muy apuesto- Mi nombre será Yue… va a ser divertido provocarle celos a mi propio hijo.

De repente ambos, escucharon las campanas, y corrieron, el sonido de las campanas significaba que alguien se acercaba, al llegar a la entrada, vieron que era un youkai alado el cual llevaba a una a dos personas cargando, eran perseguidos por los demonios de Naraku, Kagome pensó que eran los únicos, pero cuando se dio cuentas en el bosque venían corriendo, mas humanos, pequeños youkais o madres youkais, hanyou, los cuales huían de la multitud de demonios que los perseguían.

- Sesshomaru…- lo llamo y este solo asistió , salieron a su encuentro, ambos comenzaron a proteger a esas personas, mientras estas entraban al monte, Kagome y Sesshomaru hacían un equipo formidable, en poco tiempo habían acabado con todos los youkais de Naraku.

Entraron nuevamente al monte, las personas ya eran atendidos, alimentados y curados, Kagome y Sesshomaru vieron al youkai alado, este oculto sus alas.

Era muy guapo, tenía el cabello muy largo blanco, su traje era blanco con púrpura, tenia ojos fríos azules. Este miro fijamente a Kagome con curiosidad y placer, esta le devolvió la mirada pero desafiante. Antes de que Kagome reaccionara el ya estaba en frente de ella

- Mi nombre es Yue… y tu serás mi mujer…-Le dijo Kagome estaba helada, pero sintió como Sesshomaru enfureció, golpeando a Yue, quien logro esquivar ese golpe saltando hacia atras

- engendro… no te atrevas a tocarla…- dijo por lo bajo Sesshomaru, habia sentido un ataque de celos

- Sesshomaru….- susurro Kagome con una tierna sonrisa y asombro aparente

- Que, no puedes decirme eso, ella no es tu mujer no esta marcada y por su aroma se nota que es virgen- le dijo Yue, Sesshomaru y el se miraron fríamente, como si quisieran matar al otro con la mirada, Kagome miraba asombrada a Sesshomaru, decidió parar eso, se coloco en medio de los dos y tomo a Sesshomaru por el brazo

- Yue yo no soy mujer de Sesshomaru… pero eso no significa que voy a ser tu mujer… yo elijo con quien me quedo, y hasta el momento no recuerdo a ver escogido a quien entregarme.- le dijo a Yue quien la escucho asombrado, mientras ella tomaba a Sesshomaru para llevárselo lejos…

- Esa mujer será mía… Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru alcanzo a oírlo y volteo a verlo fríamente respondiéndole

- Sobre mi cadáver… maldito engendro


	15. Celos amor y sangre

Capitulo 15

**Capitulo 15.- Celos, amor y sangre**

Kagome estaba muy nerviosa, aquel ser llamado Yue no paraba de seguirla y Sesshomaru no paraba de vigilarla. Dio un suspiro, se estaba cansando de esa situación.

- Sesshomaru…- lo llamo y el pareció en ese instante también apareció Yue

- Yue que haces aquí

- Vine por que eres mi mujer y…- Kagome enfureció le recordaba a Hakudoshi, pero también a Koga

- Yue escúchame bien, NO SOY TU MUJER, así que deja de perseguirme o yo misma te matare- le dijo, la verdad es que estaba cansada de todo- Pero ya que están los dos aquí, necesito que se alejen de mi por un par de horas

- Por que- pregunto Yue, Sesshomaru guardo silencio, sabia a lo que se refería Kagome así que se sentó, pero Yue seguía insistiendo

- Por que me voy a bañar, contento- dijo Kagome explotando dejando a Yue de piedra.

Kagome se dirigió al tanque, iba refunfuñando, como se atrevían esos a vigilarla todo el tiempo, no era una niña y detestaba ser tratada como una propiedad. En fin se metió a bañar… miro su cuerpo en el reflejo del agua y un nombre salio de sus labios.

- Sesshomaru…

* * *

Sesshomaru recostó su cabeza en una roca mientras Yue se alejaba dirigiéndose a la aldea, sintió sueño y cerro los ojos, sintió como si alguien lo llamaba. Comenzó a soñar o eso pensaba el…

Kagome se quitaba lentamente la ropa y esta se deslizaba por su fino cuerpo, dejando ver su perfecta figura, con mucha delicadeza entro al agua cristalina y se sumergió.

Pudo verla sumergida en el lago, Kagome se movía dentro del agua como su fuera una sirena, la vio salir y nadar un rato, ella se dirigió a la roca que estaba justo enfrente de la cascada y se acostó dejando que su piel mojada y tersa descansase en la roca áspera y seca. Sintió deseos de tocarla y se acerco, le toco el rostro ante esta delicada caricia ella pareció reaccionar, pero miro al cielo y ocultando su rostro dijo:

- No puedo… no puedo…no puedo enamorarme de el… pero no puedo evitarlo - dijo derramando unas lagrimas

Sesshomaru despertó de sobresalto, a quien se referiría Kagome se preguntaba y se enfureció de solo pensar en que fue Yue en quien ella pensaba.

- Menos mal que fue un sueño, pero que demonios estoy diciendo… por que me interesa tanto esa mujer…

Sin embargo Sesshomaru se equivocaba en una cosa, aquello no había sido un sueño, su alma había sido transportada al lugar donde se encontraba Kagome, mientras decía su nombre.

* * *

Kagome se puso de nuevo su vestimenta, se sentía culpable, había empezado a desear a Sesshomaru y eso hacia que ella sintiera culpabilidad pues sentía que estaba traicionando a Inuyasha. Pero cuando había estado sobre la roca, había sentido como si Sesshomaru le tocaba el rostro. Comenzó a caminar, mientras salía del bosque, se encontró con Sesshomaru quien platicaba con Aya, su antigua mujer. Aunque jamás hubieran copulado, ante todos ella era su mujer.

Aya se le acerco a Sesshomaru y lo abrazo, mientras el se quedaba ahí simplemente mirando con frialdad aquella youkai. Kagome sintió como su sangre hervía, sentía muchos celos, y aun más cuando vio como Aya besaba a Sesshomaru.

Kagome se dio la media vuelta y camino hacia otro lado, mañana partirían hacia los territorios de Kagura y tenia que alejarse para no sentirse intranquila, entonces escucho algo que la sorprendió

- Sesshomaru por que me rechazas- le escucho decir Aya Kagome se oculto tras un árbol, y observo a Sesshomaru quien solo miro a Aya y se dio la media vuelta alejándose aquel lugar. Kagome sonrió se sentía feliz. Corrió alejándose de ahí para no ser descubierta, sin embargo mientras corría por el bosque se topo con Yue que parecía estarla esperando.

- Yue que haces aquí- le pregunto asombrada Kagome, el solo se acerco a ella y la beso, Kagome intento zafarse pero su cuerpo estaba inmovilizado. De repente sintió la presencia de alguien más. Yue se paro en seco y Kagome recobro la conciencia.

- Sesshomaru… Sesshomaru no es lo que piensas… yo… déjame explicarte- había comenzado a decirle Kagome pero Sesshomaru, se dio la vuelta y alejo.- Sesshomaru por favor

- Parece que ya no necesitas mi ayuda, ve con Yue y recupera las tierras del Oeste- le dijo fríamente

- Sesshomaru no me hagas esto por favor- le decía Kagome pero el se alejaba sin aparentar escucharla. Cuando ya estuvo lejos Yue se le acerco a Kagome y la abrazo.

- Que bueno que ya se fue, no crees

- Tu…. Eres un…. IDIOTA- le grito y lo golpeo lanzándolo muy lejos, Kagome se sentí mal muy mal así que salio del monte dirigiéndose hacia las tierras del oeste.- Sesshomaru… BAKA- dijo y siguió corriendo mientras unas aguas cristalinas amenazaban con salir de sus hermosos ojos color esmeralda

* * *

- Inu… estas bien- le preguntan las dos mujer a Inu Taisho quien tenía la forma de Yue

- Vaya esa mujer si que pega muy duro, esto de regresar a se un ser vivo por un tiempo no es tan bueno como parece- Dijo el sobandose la mejilla, mientras escupía sangre- Bueno chicas es su turno – les dijo y ellas desaparecieron, la guiarían hacia la cueva de la sacerdotisa midoriko, pero primero tenían que alcanzarla. Y lograr tranquilizarla.

Ya era hora, ellos dos habían sentido celos, solo faltaba que ambos admitieran su amor y un pequeño sacrificio, y por fin Inuyasha regresaría, pero de que manera….

* * *

Kagome seguía corriendo a gran velocidad, mientras las lágrimas caían de su rostro, corrió hacia los territorios del oeste, en busca que alguien a quien matar, desquitar su enojo, e intentar olvidar aquellas palabras que la habían lastimado tanto.

* * *

Sesshomaru se encontraba muy enojado, se sentía mal, molesto, y lo peor de todo no había rastro de Yue ni de Kagome, estaba vigilando, seguramente habían buscado un refugio para estar solos. Aquel pensamiento no hizo rabiar más, pero se tranquilizo al ver que Yue salía del bosque, pero… iba solo

- donde esta - se pregunto Sesshomaru, lo miro y lo vio sentarse, se acerco a el. Y se sorprendió al ver que tenía un gran moretón en la mejilla izquierda y el labio partido.

Sesshomaru solo conocía a alguien capaz de hacer algo así, muy adentro sonrió, esta ves ella se le había adelantado pero ¿por que?

- Vaya, Yue, quien te dejo molido para que le de las gracias- dijo Sesshomaru burlándose, Yue lo miro dolido y se sobo la mejilla.- Donde esta -

Yue lo miro sin comprender

- Pensé que estaba contigo, después de golpearme, salio corriendo pensé que te había ido a buscar.- le dijo Yue poniéndose de pie con el entrecejo fruncido. Sesshomaru corrió hacia el bosque seguido de Yue. Llegaron justo al lugar donde Sesshomaru los encontró besándose, Sesshomaru miro a todos los lados y vio todo un caminito de árboles destrozados.

- Por ahí me lanzo…- dijo Yue

- No lo entiendo…- dijo Sesshomaru, mirando a Yue- Ella te beso…

- No… yo la bese

- Pero… no te rechazo

. No podía… tengo la capacidad de inmovilizar a mis presas- dijo Yue tranquilamente, Sesshomaru lo miro con odio y sus ojos se volvieron rojos.

- Maldito…

- Que te pasa Sesshomaru… ella no es tu mujer…o que tienes ¿celos?- le dijo Yue a vos de cuello pues Sesshomaru lo había agarrado por el cuello

- No seas idiota…

- Entonces por que te molesta que la allá besado- dijo desafiante Yue a voz de cuello

- Pues…- comenzó a decir

- Acéptalo tu la amas, te enamoraste de ella.

- No es cierto…

- Entonces cual es tu inconveniente para que ella sea mi mujer- le dijo Yue, Sesshomaru lo miro y volteo hacia otro lado. Pensando en sus palabras.

- ¿Que yo… me enamore de Kagome?- se preguntaba Sesshomaru y cerro los ojos, la figura de Kagome apareció en su mente sonriéndole, abrió los ojos, el… deseaba a Kagome pero no en una forma carnal, la amaba, se había enamorado de cada una de sus cualidades, de su alma, todo de ella amaba.

- Oh era de esperarse…Sesshomaru el gran Sesshomaru enamorado jajajaja, que demonios estoy pensando eso jamás pasara, mejor voy a buscarla, ya que como tu no la amas no hay impedimento de que sea mía.

- Quien dijo que no la amaba- dijo Sesshomaru mirando a Yue quien volteo a verlo

- La amas

- Si, la amo y no permitiré que nada ni nadie le haga daño- dijo Sesshomaru Yue sonrió.

- Ella se fue a los territorios del oeste…debes alcanzarla- dijo Yue, Sesshomaru lo soto y comenzó a correr, Kagome estaba en peligro.

Yue sonrió, su hijo si que había cambiado, ahora solo le faltaba rezar por que todo saliera bien, si no tendría que empezar desde el principio y eso solo ameritaba más sufrimiento.

* * *

Kagome miraba aquel enorme palacio entre las sombras de los árboles, estaba furiosa, mataría a cada youkai que viera no dejaría a ni uno con vida. Comenzó a caminar silenciosamente entre los árboles, hasta llegar a la puerta principal, mientras rayos azules comenzaban a caer estrepitosamente y las nubes comenzaban a amenazar con soltar sus lagrimas acidas sobre todos.

Llago a la puerta principal, dos youkai minotauros uno de color marro y el otro en tono púrpura. Kagome se acercaba lentamente y su traje estaba totalmente diferente, era rojo, era un vestido al estilo chino con dos aberturas a ambos lado de las piernas que llegaba hasta el nivel del pubis, su capa también era roja pero sin capucha, sus ojos, verdes tenían varias líneas en tono carmín. Al verla llegar el minotauro púrpura se le acerco amenazadoramente

- Ey tu no puedes…- fue lo ultimo que dijo antes que Kagome le cortara la garganta, un hilo de sangre salio de la garganta manchando con unas gotas el rostro blanco y terso de Kagome. El minotauro marrón furioso intento atacarla, pero su suerte no fue mejor que la de su compañero al quedar decapitado. Sus dos espadas sacadas silenciosa y rápidamente estaban manchadas de sangre.

Kagome miro la puerta principal y la abrió con su energía Youkai, esta se abrió de golpe, dentro del palacio ya hacia al meno 30 youkais preparados para atacarla, ella los miro divertida y lamió muy sensualmente la sangre de aquellos minotauros.

- Creo que me divertiré mucho…- una sonrisa sádica apareció en sus labios. Mientras la lluvia acida caía, Purificándose un poco con la esencia pura que aun emanaba del cuerpo de Kagome

Kagura dormía placidamente en su lecho, después de haber saciado sus deseos con su guardián personal Kyo, el demonio de cabello azul y ojos púrpura apuesto y frió, con un carácter parecido al de su amor imposible… Sesshomaru. La mujer demonio abrió los ojos lentamente un aroma a sangre llegaba a sus narices, se puso de pie y se puso un kimono blanco con negro, con un dragón dorado bordado, llevando su cabello negro suelto el cual le llegaba a la cadera.

Salio al patio de su palacio, y la vio como la mismísima muerte, rodeada de sangre y cadáveres sostenía en su mano una cabeza de un individuo que aun vivía en particular, al cual ella reconoció.

- Kyo- susurro con enojo, la miro a ella quedando impactado por lo que vio, era Kagome aquella chiquilla que Naraku había matado, o eso creía- Kagome…

- Vaya te acuerdas de mi… Kagura dime como has estado, por lo que veo muy bien atendida- dijo y levanto a Kyo estirándole su cuello hacia atrás lamiéndoselo, haciéndolo estremecer, logrando que su miembro saliera a la luz, Kagura enfureció, Kyo era un hombre frío no cualquier Youkai podía acostarse con el y menos lograr lo que Kagome había echo tan fácilmente- Dime Kagura te molestaría que lo montara- dijo provocativamente Kagome mientras lo abrazaba y lentamente tomo su miembro con una de sus manos- A mi no me importaría hacerlo…

- Soy tuyo…- susurro Kyo en la excitación, sin darse cuenta que serian sus ultima palabras pues Kagura lanzo una de sus cuchillas que le volaron su cabeza.

- Pobrecito… No deberías ser tan cruel Kagura – Dijo Kagome sonriendo soltando el cadáver.

- A que has venido Kagome…

- A purificar estas tierras… ¿me permitirás hacerlo?- dijo sonriendo maliciosamente

- ¡Nunca! ¡Danza de las cuchillas! – grito lanzando con su abanico sus cuchillas, Kagome solo sonrió y las esquivo con mucha facilidad. Kagura enfureció y manipulo a los cadáveres que estaban en el palacio, todos la rodearon quedando Kagome sepultada por los cadáveres, pero una luz emitida por ella los destruyo.

- Vamos Kagura… Sesshomaru me había dicho que eras más poderosa que esto, no me decepciones… por favor

Kagura comenzó a pelear enserio, pero nada lograba herir a Kagome, es mas Kagome comenzaba a bostezar en medio de la batalla.

- Sabes algo ya me canse de jugar… adiós Kagura- grito y se dirigió hacia ella, tan rápido que Kagura no la vio hasta que ella ya estaba enfrente a ella, a punto de atravesarla pero una flecha maligna hizo retroceder a Kagome quien salto hacia atrás. Kagura miro hacia el lugar de donde había provenido el ataque, era Kikyo.

- Kikyo que haces aquí- le pregunto Kagura

- Vine a ayudarte- dijo la otra mirando a Kagome quien sonreía, la miro con miedo su reencarnación estaba viva, y por lo que podía ver las superaba ambas en poderes, mas en aquellos momento en que su alma estaba dominada por el enojo.

- Hola kikyo dime me extrañaste…- dijo Kagome sonriendo, la sangre le hervía al ver a su encarnación con vida, lo único que ella quería era matarla deshacerse de ella, y de naraku. Kikyo puso en alto su arco y disparo una flecha maligna, su reencarnación coloco el dedo índice de la mano izquierda, al frente y cuando este toco la flecha, esta se purifico, y quedo suspendida en el aire, emitiendo una luz, Kagome con la mente hizo girar la flecha y esta como lanzada por un arco se dirigió a gran velocidad hacia Kikyo quien a gatas pudo esquivarla.

Kagura y Kikyo comenzaron atacarla ambas al mismo tiempo, combinando sus poderes, pero no surtía efecto posible, Kagome se encontraba dominada por su sangre youkai, lo cual la hacia prácticamente invencible.

Kagome se cansó de jugar con ellas, y las comenzó atacar, sus enemigas a gatas y lograban defenderse. Kagome pelaba con kagura cuando Kikyo intento atacarla por la espalda le lanzo una patada a Kikyo, mientras se defendía de los ataques de Kagura, efecto continuo, Kikyo salio disparada hacia el castillo atravesando el primer muro quedando mal herida.

Kagome, pateo a Kagura en el estomago, dejándola sin aire y corrió tras su encarnación, deseosa de matarla, cuando llego su Kikyo apenas se ponía de pie.

- Kikyo… pensé que eras mas fuerte… me hubiera gustado seguir divirtiéndome contigo pero me temo que… no eres lo suficientemente divertida… hasta nunca Kikyo- grito Kagome mientras disparaba una de sus flechas sagradas, que llevaban un poco de su energía Youkai. Pero todo fallo, un campo de fuerza rodeo a Kikyo, protegiéndola, por un poco de tiempo.

- Naraku debí suponerlo…- susurro Kagome, una figura oscura apareció dentro del campo y tomo a Kikyo entre los brazos.

- Kagome…haz llegado demasiado lejos- dijo Naraku arrastrando las Palabras, Kagome frunció el ceño, y salio disparada, Naraku estaba furioso.

Kagome callo de pie, entre varios cadáveres. Se dio cuenta que tendría que pelear enserio, si quería vivir para contarlo. Miro a Naraku el cual aun llevaba en brazos a su amada, la cual yacía desmayada, la de pocito dentro de su campo y el salio de este.

- Peleemos Kagome- dijo el poniéndose en guardia, Kagome sonrió levemente, por fin podría terminar esa historia.

Naraku fue el primero en atacar con sus tentáculos, Kagome esquivaba esos tentáculos, Naraku se había vuelto muy veloz, así que ella acelero estaba apunto de darle el golpe de gracia a Naraku en un momento de descuido por parte de él, pero unas cuchillas se lo impidieron, Kagura se había recuperado y también peleaba a lado de Kagome.

Kagura le lanzo sus torbellinos mientras Naraku la atacaba con sus tentáculos, Kagome esquivaba sus ataques pero comenzaba a darse cuenta que estaba en desventaja. Pero aun así hirió a Naraku y Kagura, algunas veces, sin darse cuenta que Kikyo se despertaba.

La sacerdotisa oscura abría lentamente los ojos y miro a su reencarnación pelear, en medio de la batalla vio una cajita que colgaba del traje de Kagome. Tuvo un presentimiento, que le decía que la mitad de la perla estaba dentro de la cajita. Apunto y disparo una de sus flechas.

Kagome apenas reacciono cuando la flecha le rozo, una cajita caía de su traje, Kagura rápidamente la tomo y se la dio a Naraku, este abrió la caja y encontró lo que tanto había buscado por 5 años.

Kagome miro furiosa que Naraku unía esa mitad pura a la mitad llena de maldad. Ahora si estaba perdida, no solo peleaba contra tres sino también contra el poder de la Shikon no Tama.

* * *

Las luciérnagas, llegaron a un escenario espantoso, y vieron a Naraku absorber la perla completa.

- Izayoi- dijo la madre de Sesshomaru

- Lo se, traigamos a tu hijo pronto si no será muy tarde-

Las luciérnagas se alejaron en busca de Sesshomaru, para que ayudara a Kagome y esta no muriera en la batalla.

* * *

Sesshomaru corría a gran velocidad, entre la lluvia un mal presentimiento se apoderaba de el, algo malo estaba sucediendo, solo le rogaba a Dios que nada malo le hubiera pasado a Kagome.

Si no… no sabía que haría sin ella.


	16. El sacrificio de Kagome y Colmillo de ac

Hola gracias a todos por sus reviews, lamento haberme tardado tanto pero es que estoy estudiando para mi examen de admision en la universidad... manana ya es mi clausura jijijijiji

bueno ojala disfruten el capitulo, lamento que no sea mas largo pero tuve un shock de inspiracion y no pude continuar

Capitulo 16

**Capitulo 16.- El sacrificio de Kagome y el colmillo de acero**

Sesshomaru se acercaba lentamente hacia sus territorios, al fin llego y vio todo destruido, no había un alma viviente.

- Kagome… hizo todo esto- busco por todos lado, había indicios de una gran lucha, podía percibir tres aromas desagradables.- Kagura, Naraku y aquella sacerdotisa están aquí también.

Sintió grandes energías chocar, la pelea un no había terminado… es mas apenas empezaba. Se dirigió rápidamente hacia aquellas energías, encontrándose con un increíble espectáculo.

Kagome parecía la misma muerte con su traje rojo, se veía en ella la furia y rabia atrapadas, peleaba con mas destreza de lo que Sesshomaru la hubiera visto combatir, pero aun así no podía hacer nada contra sus enemigos. Pudo observar que Naraku había incrementado sus poderes y no tardo en saber por que… él tenia la perla completa.

Naraku Ataco con sus tentáculos a Kagome y esta salio despedida contra un árbol, quedando incrustada, en el momento en que Kagome estaba en el árbol, Kikyo lanzo una flecha, que hubiera dado en el blanco si no fuera por Sesshomaru quien rápidamente tomo a Kagome en los brazos mientras la flecha destruía cien metros completos del bosque que rodeaba el palacio.

- Kagome estas bien- le pregunto Sesshomaru mientras aun estaban en el aire

- Sesshomaru que demonios haces aquí pensé que

- No digas nada… Yue me explico todo- dijo el con frialdad. En ese instante el traje de Kagome regreso a ser blanco y su aspecto empezó a cambiar

- Que sucede

- Pronto será Luna creciente y me convertiré en humana

- Vaya, vaya pero si es el joven Sesshomaru… dígame que es lo que lo trae por aquí… acaso vino a rescatar a su queridísima cuñada o debería decir a su mujer.

Kagura miro con odio a Kagome tras escuchar aquellas palabras. Sesshomaru y Kagome se miraron pero no dijeron nada. Sesshomaru la bajo y ella re puso en guardia sacando su flauta, mientras su traje se volvía negro.

- No debes pelear pronto perderás tus habilidades y no podrás…

- Realmente crees que soy una mujer indefensa Sesshomaru… mi madre me entreno muy duro para estas ocasiones tengo la misma velocidad que cuando soy youkai o hanyou lo que sea. Además no te dejare toda la diversión.

Sesshomaru sonrió definitivamente había aprendido muy bien de su hermano, era una testaruda. Kagome fue la primera en atacar atacando a Kagura y Kikyo mientras Sesshomaru peleaba con Naraku, sin embargo Kikyo y Kagura no podían contra Kagome, y salieron volando cayendo inconcientes.

- Demonios… Kanna- dijo Naraku, Kanna apareció al instante detrás de el- Kanna llévatelas yo me encargare del ellos.

- Si naraku- dijo Kanna se acerco a las dos inconscientes y miro a Kagome, tendrían que verse necesitaba su ayuda.

Kagome y Sesshomaru vieron como Kanna se llevaba a las caídas.

- Ahora si pelearemos sin distracciones- dijo Naraku preparándose para atacarlos, Sesshomaru y Kagome se pusieron en guardia.

Kagome comenzó a sentir su cuerpo mas humano, y su traje comenzaba a parpadear.

- Demonios- pensó ella, trasformó sus espadas en arco y apunto igual que lo hizo con hakudoshi. Y concentro toda su energía, en la flecha

- Sesshomaru… esto lo debilitara, tienes que acabar con el- le dijo Kagome, él la miro y vio como su cuerpo parpadeaba, anunciando una transformación, pudo observar como las ultimas energías Youikai se concentraban en la flecha.

Naraku no la sintió hasta que la flecha atravesó el campo y su cuerpo sin corazón, aunque estaba fortalecido gracias al poder de la perla, aquella energía pura de Kagome lo debilito.

- agrr maldita- grito Naraku, Sesshomaru aprovecho ese momento para atacarlo, pero algo salio mal, su ataque fue devuelto, Kagome y el saltaron a lados contrarios. Se fijaron Kanna con su espejo había revertido su ataque, mientras Naraku se recuperaba.

- Buen trabajo Kanna… hoy tendrás tu recompensa- le dijo mientras la besaba enfrente de sus enemigos.

Kanna desapareció y Naraku se lanzo sobre Kagome, ésta salto y lo evadió pero mientras estaba en el aire, se convirtió en humana, Sesshomaru la miro en el aire mientras la lluvia escurría por el rostro de la joven, y pudo observar que era el rostro las bello que había visto.

Kagome y Naraku comenzaron a pelear, pero como Naraku era mas fuerte, ella salio disparada contra unos árboles quedando inconsciente.

- Joven Sesshomaru ahora solo somos tú y yo- dijo Naraku.

Comenzó una pelea descomunal entre los dos, Naraku atacaba a Sesshomaru incesantemente, pero él solo evadía sus ataques con su típica elegancia y arrogancia.

Al principio todo iba bien, pero Naraku comenzó aumentar su ritmo sobrepasando los de Sesshomaru. Como consecuencia, Sesshomaru era herido muy seguido.

- Creo que ya fue suficiente hasta nunca señor Sesshomaru- le dijo Naraku y le lanzo un ataque descomunal solo Dio podría escapar de ahí.

Sesshomaru enfureció sabiendo que no había escapatoria, se preparo para sentir el impacto, pero para su sorpresa, Kagome estaba delante de el creando un campo de fuerza con ambas manos.

-¡Kagome! – grito angustiado Sesshomaru, pero Kagome no se movió, sin embargo el poder de la perla era demasiado fuerte.

- Lo siento Sesshomaru

- Kagome que…- pero no pudo terminar la frase Kagome se volteo a verlo y creo un campo en forma de esfera para Sesshomaru, mientras ella recibía el ataque, fue estrellada contra el campo que había creado.

- ¡ahhhh!

-¡Kagome! ¡Kagome! ¡Kagomeee!- gritaba Sesshomaru fuera de si mientras golpeaba el campo de fuerza tratando de salir de ahí. El ataque perdió su energía y Kagome callo al suelo y el campo se desvaneció, Sesshomaru corrió hacia ella y el tomo en brazos

- Kagome… resiste por favor… Maldito Naraku- dijo Sesshomaru y deposito a Kagome en el suelo, sus ojos se volvían rojos, y su energía demoníaca se liberaba.

Pero entonces paso algo increíble, colmillo de acero palpito

- Colmillo de acero… imposible- dijo Sesshomaru y su furia se calmaba

- Úsalo…- escucho una voz.

Naraku reía a mas no poder, y lanzo nuevamente aquel ataque, Sesshomaru miro a Kagome y sin pensarlo dos veces tomo a colmillo Sagrado, quien lo reconoció como su dueño.

- Kagome no morirás no Aquino si yo estoy para protegerte…- empuño la espada y se lanzo contra el ataque lanzado por Naraku- Bakurrioha- grito Sesshomaru y el ataque mas mortífero de colmillo de acero, salio a la luz.

Naraku tuvo que huir antes de que el taque que lanzo le fuera devuelto con la fuerza de unos remolinos.

Sesshomaru envaino a colmillo de acero y tomo a Kagome entre los brazos

- Kagome… estas bien

- Mm.… ahora si – dijo ella y lo abrazo quedándose dormida.

- Kagome tonta, pude perderte… - le dijo el a sabiendas de que ella no lo escucharía, miro su rostro humano, tan bello y dulce que parecía una diosa, y se dio cuenta que por primera vez en su vida había sentido miedo, miedo de perderla.

Comenzó a caminar cuando vio que Yue se le acercaba

- Que demonios quieres- le pregunto furioso, ya que si no fuera por el Kagome no se hubiera ido, y Naraku no habría obtenido la perla, y Kagome no estaría mal herida.

Para su sorpresa Yue se trasformó en lo que jamás hubiera creído posible

- No es posible… padre…


	17. Inuyasha Regresa

Capitulo 17

**Capitulo 17.- Inuyasha regresa.**

Sesshomaru observo como el alma de su padre flotaba delante de el donde antes había estado el cuerpo de Yue.

- Padre… pero que demonios significa esto…- la verdad es que estaba demasiado asombrado.

- Sesshomaru sígueme… - le dijo Inu Taishio y comenzó a deslizarse rápidamente, Sesshomaru lo siguió corriendo a gran velocidad con Kagome en brazos.

Tardaron aproximadamente 20 minutos para llegar a una cueva que estaba oculta entre los árboles, al entrar Sesshomaru percibió un fuerte poder espiritual, y pronto averiguo por que.

Frente a sus ojos estaban su padre y madre, junto con la madre de Inuyasha y una mujer mejor conocida como Midoriko.

- Hola Sesshomaru me gustaría explicarte lo que sucede pero será mejor hacerlo en cuando Kagome despierte- le dijo Midoriko.

Sesshomaru estaba confundido por la escena, todo eso era demasiado… quería gritar, pero una mano se poso sobre su hombro, era su madre quien solo asintió para indicarle a su hijo que todo estaba bien.

El orgulloso youkai se sentó con las piernas cruzadas y coloco a Kagome entre ellas, pegando su cabeza contra su pecho para que ella estuviera cómoda. La admiro mientras ella respiraba suavemente, parecía un ángel caído del cielo. Su piel blanca era tersa, tenía un color rosado suave en los pómulos, su cabello negro azabache y ondulado era suave y brilloso, la verdad Sesshomaru estaba embelesado con la belleza que estaba en sus brazos.

Permanecieron así por mucho tiempo esperando a que Kagome recuperara sus poderes y energía.

- Oye tu mujer no puede apurarse a despertar- le pregunto Inu Taishio, con voz fría la cual indicaba que se la estaba agotando la paciencia

- grr es tu culpa, todo esto es… ¡Su culpa! ¡Todo esto es su culpa de no ser por ustedes esto no habría pasado!

- Shhh Sesshomaru no grites- dijo Kagome mientras le ponía la mano en la boca. Sesshomaru vio asombrado como ella abría los ojos y lo miraba dulcemente.

- Kagome… ¿estas bien? – le pregunto el youkai con preocupación

- Si gracias a ti…que esta pasando.

- Quizás yo pueda responder sus dudas- dijo la voz de la sacerdotisa Midoriko

- Midoriko… pero tu y ellos que… pero ustedes están…

- Muertos- dijo Inu Taishio – Hola Kagome, soy el padre de Inuyasha y Sesshomaru, ella es Izayoi la madre de Inuyasha y ella es Sesshime la mama de Sesshomaru.

- Muy bien, sigo sin entender- dijo Kagome rascándose la cabeza mientras los tres espíritus de las mujeres tuvieron una caída al estilo anime, mientras los dos hombres solo tosieron un poco por la risa contenida.

- Kagome, hemos venido aquí por que ustedes dos son la única fuente de esperanza

- ¿Fuente?... ¿a que se refiere con eso?- pregunto Sesshomaru, aunque por dentro lo sospechaba

- Ustedes no pueden derrotarlo, a Naraku, no podrán, no ahora que tiene la perla completa, pero un ser con la sangre, fuerza y habilidades de ustedes lo hará.

- ¿Un ser? Un hijo…- dijo Kagome con ojos abiertos al comprender lo que estaba sucediendo.

- Si y tenemos al hijo perfecto- dijo Sesshime

- Quien- pregunto Sesshomaru

- Inuyasha- dijo Izayoi

Sesshomaru y Kagome se miraron con ojos de plato sin dar crédito a sus oídos

- Imposible…

- No, no lo es, Kagome esa es la única solución

- Como lo harán- pregunto Sesshomaru

- Tomaremos sangre de ambos, sus poderes y habilidades, el tiene que ser un Hanyou, para eso Kagome tendrás que renunciar a tu poderes de Youkai y dárselos a Sesshomaru.

- Esto es… inverosímil… y nosotros seremos los padres de Inuyasha, pero para que el crezca y pueda enfrentarlo pasaran años…- dijo Kagome

Los espíritus sonrieron, no podían contestar eso, ya que no era necesario grandes sorpresas les esperaban, Inuyasha lo derrotaría de una manera muy extraña.

- Y que dicen… aceptan- pregunto Inu Taishio

Sesshomaru Y Kagome se miraron.

- Con una condición- dijo Sesshomaru- Kagome… no quiero a otro hombre en tu vida, si vamos a hacer esto tu serás mía

- Humn posesivo…- Kagome le sonrió- Seré tuya si logras convencerme de serlo.

Sesshomaru sonrió, seria divertido, además no la amaba por nada, la amaba por como era y como lo retaba.

- Entonces Kagome ponte en el centro, Sesshomaru abrázala… bien ahora Kagome dale tu poder Youkai- Kagome y Sesshomaru hicieron lo que les pidieron, Kagome transfirió sus poderes que tenia de Youkai, Sesshomaru recibió aquel poder tan grande.

- Es increíble Kagome... que tengas todo este poder- pensó el recibidor de aquellos tremendos poderes.

Kagome fruncía la cara, aquel traspaso de poderes la estaba agotando mucho dejándola con poca energía. Cuando finalizo el ritual, Sesshomaru se sintió mas poderoso de lo que había sido hasta el momento, sintió un poder demoníaco mas grande y fuerte dentro de su cuerpo, pero también pudo percibir un poco de pureza en sus poderes mezclándose, se dio cuenta que en el traspaso de poderes una minúscula parte de los poderes de sacerdotisa de ella, se habían colado y se fundieron con su cuerpo y espíritu.

Kagome por lo contrario se sintió agotada, y con falta de fuerzas podía sentir un vació que era muy grande dentro de ella, se sostuvo a duras penas y levanto el rostro con orgullo, no dejaría que nadie la viera débil y mucho menos cansada.

Sesshime sonrió al ver la actitud de aquella humana, sin duda era la madre perfecta para la última esperanza y la perfecta esposa para un hijo como el suyo, aunque fuera humana.

Midoriko por el contrario estaba preocupada, era muy cierto que Kagome era la única que podría hacer este ritual, pero le preocupaba que en su estado no pudiera recuperarse deprisa.

- Kagome… estas bien… puedes seguir con el ritual- pregunto Inu Taishio quien también estaba preocupado, pero la sacerdotisa asistió, y los miro con una expresión que no les dejaba dudar de ello.

- Muy bien, Sesshomaru tu serás el primero en realizar el ritual- dijo Midoriko, un pentagrama apareció en el suelo, en un color dorado. Ella hizo aparecer de la nada una masa luminosa y la elevo hasta que esta quedo posada en el centro del pentagrama a un metro del suelo.- Sesshomaru necesito que derrames sobre esa esfera tu sangre- él así lo hizo, de repente la masa luminosa se torno Roja…- Muy bien, bríndale tus poderes Sesshomaru… no te preocupes el solo copiara tus poderes que posees, no te los quitara.

Sesshomaru dudo pero hizo lo que ella le dijo aquella espera se volvió blanca al recibir los poderes de Sesshomaru. El después del ritual estaba agotado aunque no lo demostró.

- Kagome tu turno… has lo mimo que Sesshomaru- le dijo Midoriko, ella a su ves hizo lo propio, la esfera al recibir su sangre se volvió en color plata con brillos, y al recibir sus poderes, esta esfera se volvió dorada con brillos, y emitía un gran poder. Ella se sintió muy débil, pero al igual que el orgulloso de Sesshomaru no lo demostró, solo unas gotas de sudor perlaban su rostro.

Kagome y Sesshomaru se colocaron cerca uno del otro y observaron como Midoriko continuaba con el ritual, extendió sus manos hacia arriba, y un espíritu pareció, estaba acostado, el cabello plateado se movía como si tuviera vida, este no vestía nada y tenia dos orejas de perro. Sesshomaru y Kagome miraron el espíritu que flotaba en el aire.

- Inuyasha…- fue el nombre que salieron de ambas bocas, el espíritu del nombrado abrió los ojos al escuchar aquellas voces.

- Kagome… Sesshomaru… ¿Son ustedes?- pregunto, los dos individuos se sentían felices angustiados, de todo un poco, Inuyasha se incorporo y los miro con mucha ternura.

- Kagome… me alegra ver que estas bien y en buenas manos

- Inuyasha yo

- No digas nada Kagome… esta bien eso estaba escrito y yo estoy feliz por ambos, además déjame decirte que para mi es un honor y una dicha ser tu hijo- dijo sonriendo, Kagome no pudo mas que derramar lagrimas ante estas palabras- Sesshomaru… gracias por cumplir tu promesa y también es un honor ser tu hijo, solo no seas demasiado duro conmigo

Sesshomaru lo miro con una ternura que nadie ni siquiera Kagome hubiera podido imaginar.

- Inuyasha… perderás tu memoria de los hechos pasados y tu imagen cambiara un poco- le dijo Midoriko

- Que quiere decir con eso- le pregunto Sesshomaru

- Tu sangre a pesar de ser parecida a la de tu padre, no es igual y menos con los poderes de Kagome mezclados, la sangre de Kagome es muy distinta a la de Izayoi por lo tanto su apariencia será un poco diferente a la de antes… aunque debo decir que su carácter será exactamente igual.- dijo Midoriko, Sesshomaru y Kagome se miraron contrariados pues cuanto podría cambiar su imagen

Inuyasha les sonrió y les dijo adiós con la mano mientras su espíritu y esa esfera se volvían uno, una enorme luz cegó a los dos futuros padres. El atolondramiento duro algunos minutos, cuando se recobraron Midoriko esta enfrente de un bebe que estaba encogido.

Kagome miro a Midoriko y a Sesshomaru, se acerco lentamente al bebe y lo tomo tiernamente entre sus brazos y lo miro, no era demasiado diferente. Su cara era exactamente igual salvo por las dos marcas a lado de sus mejillas y una luna en su frente, y también por que tenía orejas iguales a las de Sesshomaru y ya no tenía las ojeras de perro. Sesshomaru se acerco a Kagome y miro al pequeño, inevitablemente su mirada se enterneció, el bebe desnudo respiraba tranquilamente en brazos de su madre.

- Muy bien hasta aquí llega nuestra misión, la suya empieza desde ahora- dijo Inu Taishio, después de estas palabras los cuatro espíritus se desvanecieron. Kagome puso al bebe en los brazos de Sesshomaru quien al sostenerlo tenia miedo, pues era tan pequeño y delicado que no quería dañarlo, ella se quito la capa blanca que la cubría y con ella en volvió al bebe y lo tomo nuevamente entre sus brazos.

- OH Dios mío….

- Que sucede – pregunto alarmado Sesshomaru, al escuchar su exclamación.

- Como voy alimentar al bebe si no tengo leche- dijo ella alarmada Sesshomaru y ella se miraron entonces una pequeña luciérnaga se acerco a ella y le dijo.

- No te preocupes, en estos momentos sentirás un cansancio enorme como si hubieras parido y así también podrás alimentarlo- después de esto la luciérnaga desapareció, aquella voz era de Izayoi.

Kagome comenzó a sentir un cansancio imaginable, más grande del que había sentido nunca, Sesshomaru tuvo que cargarla para que esta no se desmoronara.

- Estoy muy cansada, pero al mismo tiempo me siento feliz-le dijo Kagome, el bebe comenzó a despertar abriendo sus ojos, los cuales eran dorados, y comenzó a llorar

- Dile que se calle, me lastima los oídos- dijo Sesshomaru fríamente, al escuchar estas palabras el bebe lloro aun mas. Y kagome miro al padre gruñón con una cara que decía: "Mira lo que provocaste" El bebe sujeto al traje de Kagome en la parte de su pecho.

Kagome comprendió que el bebe tenia hambre, pero su traje era completamente cerrado y solo quitándoselo podría darle de comer al bebe, pero sorprendente mente el traje desapareció de la parte de un pecho cubriéndole solo uno, bebe comenzó a comer del pecho de Kagome.

Sesshomaru se sonrojo al ver el pecho de Kagome y miro hacia otro lado, pero claro nuestro youkai es un poco curioso, así que miro como el bebe se alimentaba del pecho de Kagome, mientras esta lo sorprendió mirándola.

- Lo que dije fue enserio Sesshomaru, no seré tu mujer ni no me convences de serlo- dijo ella retadora, los ojos del retado adquirieron un brillo muy especial, el cual hizo sonrojar a Kagome.

Esa noche nuestros tres personajes favoritos descansaron tranquilamente uno en los brazos de otro; Inuyasha respiraba tranquilamente sintiendo el calor de su madre y la fuerte protección de su padre, Kagome descansaba placidamente en los brazos del hombre que amaba, Sesshomaru dormía tranquilo sintiendo el calor que emanaba de ambos.

Sin embargo esta seria una de las pocas noches tranquilas que les esperaban, pues en el momento en que Naraku se enterara del hijo de sus mas grandes enemigos intentara deshacerse de el.

Kanna caminaba lentamente entre la oscuridad de aquella fría habitación, aya en el fondo estaba encarcelada, amordazada, con la ropa rota y ensangrentada, una sacerdotisa que había sido capturada hacia 5 años.

- Dime Kanna tu amo esta contente con mi doble…- pregunto la sacerdotisa al espíritu blanco.

- Demasiado contenta… te traigo buenas noticias, ella esta - dijo el espíritu blanco, aquella mujer sin esperanza levanto la vista y se vio una raya de luz en sus ojos.

- Que harás…

- La ayudare a salir de aquí… pero aun no… pronto serás libre… Kikyo- dijo el espíritu blanco mientras desaparecía.

La sacerdotisa miro la por la celda la luna empezar a crecer, y deseo poder explicarle todo a su reencarnación, pero primero tenia que salir.

_**Que tal les quedo el ojo, ¿tienen curiosidad? ¿Quieren que lo continué pronto? Pues lo siento quizás a partir de ahora, me tarde en escribirlo así que paciencia.**_


	18. Jamas Sere tuya te odio

Capitulo 18

**Capitulo 18.- Nunca seré tuya… te odio.**

Kagome abrió los ojos lentamente después de una pesada noche noto que le faltaba algo, miro a su alrededor la cueva estaba vacía, no había señales de Sesshomaru ni de su hijo. Se asusto y salio corriendo, el lugar seguía siendo oscuro y el estaba ahí parado con su bebe dormido en brazos, se acerco a el y se coloco cerca.

- Purificare este lugar – le dijo ella y el solo asistió Kagome tomo su flauta y pese a ver perdido sus poderes esta se transformo en una daga, se corto ambas muñecas y la sangre comenzó a brotar de sus venas y comenzó a escurrir.

Sesshomaru olió la sangre, tenia un sabor muy dulce y este aroma atraería a toda una manada de youkais, así que desenfundo a colmillo de acero( recordemos que colmillo de acero lo ha aceptado como su dueño) y sostuvo a Inuyasha con el brazo izquierdo, los youkais no tardaron en parecer, Sesshomaru se puso delante de Kagome dispuesto a protegerla mientras su sangre purificaba cada milímetro de la tierra.

- Por favor llueve- dijo Kagome al cielo que estaba relucientemente negro sin nubes, sorprendentemente las nubes comenzaron aparecer y la lluvia no se hizo esperar.

Sesshomaru mato a los Youkais y parecían mas, el pequeño Inuyasha reía en los brazos de su padre, disfrutando la batalla. Muchos youkais intentaban acercarse a Kagome pero Sesshomaru los cortaba a la mitad.

La tierra del Este se purifico por completo haciendo que las flores y árboles crecieran y el sol volviera a brillar. Kagome cerró los ojos y cerró sus heridas cayendo al suelo, Sesshomaru le dio a Inuyasha y la tomo entre sus brazos mientras se dirigían al monte de las ánimas. Kagome se durmió entre los brazos de Sesshomaru, Inuyasha reía cuando Sesshomaru iba a gran velocidad, nuestro orgulloso youkai le sonrió ampliamente a su hijo, y el bebe río aun mas.

Naraku se encontraba viendo el cielo oscuro y noto como este había sido purificado, recordó aquel ataque de colmillo de acero y un escalofrío corrió por su cuerpo. Unos brazos lo rodearon tiernamente, aquellas manos eran de una de sus creaciones.

- Kanna…- dijo el y se volteo para verla.

Su cabello blanco había crecido, su cuerpo ya no era el de una niña ahora era el de una mujer, era deliciosamente estupendo, la despojo de sus ropas y la poseyó.

Después del acto Naraku se vistió y se fue a ver como seguía su mujer, Kanna derramo una lagrima negra.

Se vistió y salio del palacio, su amo lo sintió pero creyó que se había ido a sus territorios, los de oeste.

Kanna sin embargo fue primero a los territorios del este y los vio totalmente purificados, sonrió y se fue, tendría que planear comos sacar a la sacerdotisa del lugar y lo único que se le ocurría es que fuera Kagome quien la liberara, pero eso seria casi imposible.

- Pero hay oportunidad.

Satomi y Kaede estaban tomando el te, cuando escucharon un alboroto afuera, salieron a ver que era lo que sucedía y los vieron, Sesshomaru y Kagome estaban siendo rodeados por la muchedumbre. A Satomi le sorprendió ver que Kagome ya no era Youkai y vio que llevaba un bulto en sus brazos.

- Imposible…- dijo ella y se dirigió hacia ellos, y vio a Kagome convertida en humana y al bebe, cuando lo olfateo, la sangre le decía que el era hijo de ambos pero después olfateo a Kagome y descubrió que era seguía siendo virgen – ¿Que demonios pasa aquí? – pregunto Satomi, ellos dos se miraron como preguntándose quien le daría la explicación.

- Tu explícale yo no soy bueno para estas cosas – le dijo al oído a Kagome para que nadie mas escuchara sin mas el orgulloso Youkai se fue, el era pésimo para explicar las cosas así que era mejor no ser un estorbo.

Kagome lo miro alejarse y sonrió y miro a su madre indicándole que debían entrar a la saca, así lo hicieron antes de Kagome pudiera colocar un campo de fuerza entro Rin corriendo con un grito de alegría y la abraza.

- Kagome esta bien que alegría… a que bonito puedo cargarlo puedo- preguntaba con insistencia la niña, Kagome sonrió abiertamente y extendió a Inuyasha con sus brazos para que Rin lo cargara. – Como se llama señorita Kagome

- Inuyasha – dijo ella, el pequeño sonreía y reía en los brazos de Rin intentando tocar su cara y jalar su cabello. – muy bien creo… anciana Kaede siéntese por favor creo que esto les resultara extraño y entretenido- mientras decía esas palabras coloco el campo de fuerza para que nadie escuchara lo que estaba apunto de revelar.

Durante una hora Kagome relato todo lo que había pasado como lujo de detalles, mientras comentaban todo lo que sucedió Satomi le hizo una revelación muy importante a Kagome.

- Hija déjame advertirte algo, pese aquí tengan un hijo eso no quiere decir que seas su mujer, solo eres la madre de su hijo un instrumento, mientras el no te haya marcado ni reclamado como suya el es libre de acostarse con quien quiera.

- Pero en ese caso yo también no es así- dijo ella pero su madre negó con la cabeza.

- No tu ahora solo eres la madre Inuyasha y no puedes dedicarte a otro hombre más que a tu hijo. Ten cuidado Kagome, Sesshomaru puede tener otras mujeres y tú no podrás reprocharle nada – le dijo su madre, la mirada de Kagome entristeció solo Rin e Inuyasha lo notaron.

Inuyasha hizo que Rin lo soltara y gateo hacia su madre y le pidió los brazos, Kagome lo tomo entre sus brazos rodeándolo de amor, mientras el chiquillo se prendo de sus ropas fuertemente y la miro, con aquella mirada interrogativa, con el deseo de saber que pasaba. Kagome solo le sonrió y lo siguió abrazando.

- Estaré bien, Rin acompáñame quiero bañarme, y no harías mal en bañarte también – dijo Kagome y se puso de pie. Kaede le paso una ropa de sacerdotisa a Rin con el pantalón de color dorado.

Kagome, Rin y el bebe tomaban un baño.

- Rin… te has vuelto toda una mujer – dijo Kagome al ver el cuerpo también moldeado de Rin, Inuyasha rió ante estas palabras como si estuviera de acuerdo salpicando con su pequeñas manitas el agua

- Gracias pero no creo que sea muy bonita… como para que alguien yo le gustase – dijo Rin y se avergonzó de al decir estas palabras, y Kagome sonrió.

- A Taske que le gustas – dijo Kagome y el rostro de Rin se ruborizó y se expreso de una manera que nunca había echo desde mucho tiempo atrás.

- ¡Mama!- grito y se tapo la boca al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho pero Kagome solo sonrió.

- Hija el te gusta verdad – dijo Kagome tranquilamente, Rin sonrió y asistió, había llamado mama a Kagome y esta no la había rechazado.

-Si pero… es imposible que yo le guste o que piensa usted- le pregunto Kagome sonreía mientras lavaba el cabello de Inuyasha.

- Tu le gustas a Taske y mucho lo único que hay que hacer es que hacer que te lo diga- dijo ella tranquilamente y miro a Rin quien la miraba sin comprender, ella solo sonrió maliciosamente mostrándole a su hija adoptiva una mirada de astucia.

Salieron de agua y se secaron colocándose nuevamente su ropa

Sesshomaru iba caminando entre la gente, mientras ellos le hacían pequeñas reverencia, para demostrar su respeto, miro a todos los humanos que lo rodeaban, y dirigió hacia las afueras del monte donde los centinelas aguardaban la ciudad custodiándola atentamente.

Cuando estuvo delante de ellos miro a uno que se encontraba en el lugar en que él siempre vigilaba.

- Taske…- dijo el youkai al verlo sonrió y bajo de un salto, Sesshomaru lo miro si el era digno de Rin pero tenia que probar que era lo suficientemente valiente y enfrentarlo.

- Señor Sesshomaru, me da gusto verlo – dijo Taske haciéndole una reverencia

- Di taske alguna novedad- pregunto Sesshomaru, el joven asistió.

- Llegaron nuevos Youkais sobre todo hembras – dijo Taske. Nuestro orgullo Youkai y Taske se dirigieron al campo donde se reunían los youkai para conocerlos después de todo era su deber inspeccionar a los recién llegados.

Eran varias hembras entre ellas había una bellísima, tenia al cabello dorado y ojos verdes de de piel blanca y figura imponente y orgullosa, un cuerpo perfecto. Sesshomaru y ella se miraron por instante y él noto el aroma de feromonas que indicaban que aquella hembra estaba en celo. El sonrió se alejo de ahí no quería caer en la tentación. Después de todo lo que tenia planeado era hacer a Kagome su mujer, y no quería cometer la estupidez de perderse entre el aroma de la Youkai.

- Taske me voy y seria mejor que tu lo hicieras también, hay ahí una hembra en celo y su aroma es muy penetrante – dijo Sesshomaru a Taske y ambos de alejaron del lugar tomando rutas diferentes

La youkai lo miro irse y lo siguió, aquel youkai era perfecto para ella y por que había observado ella era de su gusto.

Sesshomaru estaba cerca del lago donde estaban Rin y Kagome, pero no había percibido su aroma ni su precenso gracias al aroma de aquella youkai que lo seguía. De repente ella se presento ante el. Y se le acerco. El aroma que despedía aquella hembra era realmente seductor y era imposible de resistirse. Sesshomaru perdió la cordura frente al aroma que esta despedía.

Sin perder más tiempo comenzaron a besarse.

- Total Kagome no es mi mujer solo es la madre de mi hijo yo puedo hacer lo que quiera- pensó el pues ya se encontraba bajo los efectos de aquel aroma tan penetrante mientras comenzó a besar el cuello de la Youkai.

Ambos estaban tan entretenidos que apenas lograron esquivar una flecha sagrada que se dirigía a una gran velocidad hacia ellos. Ambos se separaron la flecha había pasado por en medio de ambos. La youkai estaba asombrada quien fuera aquella sacerdotisa tenia que tener algo que la vinculaba con el macho que había escogido, y lo más importante era extremadamente poderosa

Observaron a su atacante y Sesshomaru abrió los ojos por la sorpresa y se enojo, como se atrevía aquella humana a interferir en esos momentos.

Kagome estaba con el arco arriba mirando Sesshomaru con furia, los ojos de Kagome jamás miraron con tanto enojo y frialdad a alguien.

Sesshomaru la miro, Kagome también tenia el mismo porte majestuoso de la Youkai con la que pensaba acostarse, y entonces vio sus ojos, aquellos ojos hicieron que temblara inconscientemente. Vio que Rin estaba detrás de ella con su hijo en brazos. Inuyasha mira a su padre con intriga.

- Kagome… que demonios crees que haces – le pregunto el.

- Es exactamente lo que iba a preguntar- respondió ella con crueldad, la hermosa Youkai se acerco a Sesshomaru y lo tomo por el brazos, él ni siquiera la rechazo, estaba excitado y la youkai era su perfecta amante.

-Yo soy libre de hacer lo que quiera… tu solo eres la mujer de mi hijo- le dijo Sesshomaru con crueldad, los ojos se Kagome se abrieron por el dolor que sintió en su alma, el bebe comenzó a llorar con aquellas esa palabras, Kagome oculto sus ojos tras su flequillo y bajo su arco el cual se transformo en la flauta.

Ella se dio la media vuelta y tomo a Inuyasha mientras este la abrazaba y se limpiaba las lagrimas con la ropa de su madre. Rin miro con suma tristeza a su nueva madre.

- Sesshomaru… te… te odio – dijo Kagome y el bebe lloro aun mas, Sesshomaru sintió un dolor en el pecho y su olfato distinguió el olor de agua salada.

- Espera- dijo la youkai que estaba alado de Sesshomaru- tu eres humana y tienes un hijo de mi señor… si vuelves a interferir te matare a ti a tu hijo escuchaste –dijo ella, Sesshomaru no dijo nada pues seguía demasiado excitado con la youkai como para lastimarla por lo dicho.

Kagome no dijo nada y se fue con su bebe en brazos mientras la lagrimas rodaban por su mejilla. Rin miro su padre con extrema dureza pero este solo ignoro su mirada y se alejo con la youkai al interior del bosque.

Kagome se sentía furiosa quería matar aquella youkai y a Sesshomaru.

- Si se atreve a tocar a mi hijo la transformare en polvo – pensó Kagome

Kagome le dijo a Rin que buscara a Taske y que le dijera que tenia que hablar con el, Rin hizo lo que su madre pidió al encontrar a Taske , pensando que quería hablar sobre lo que había sucedido ella le contó todo lo que había pasado y el corrió al encuentro de Kagome. Estaba Preocupado ya que tenia que explicarle que un Youkai perdía los sentidos cuando una mujer estaba en celo y que Sesshomaru se había alejado de ella para no cometer lo que había cometido. Pero ella no toco aquel tema ni le dio tiempo de tocarlo

- Señorita Kaname

- Taske mi nombre verdadero es Kagome- taske abrió los ojos había escuchado ese nombre, era el nombre de la guardiana de la perla. – Taske quiero preguntarte algo

- Dígame señorita

- Tu estas enamorado de Rin… contéstame con la verdad- pregunto Kagome mientras Inuyasha emitió un sonido mientras se alimentaba de la leche se su madre.

- Si señorita… estoy enamorado de Rin

- Veras Taske Rin ahora es mi hija adoptiva por que ella así lo querido, si realmente la quieres tienes mi permiso, pero necesitas el de Sesshomaru.

- El no me lo dará por las buenas

- Pues inténtalo por las malas.- dijo Kagome Taske la miro y sonrió- Si el no cede yo lo haré recapacitar.

Taske salio de ahí con una gran sonrisa y comenzó a cortejar a Rin.

Aquella noche fue de felicidad para los amantes solo para una persona aquella noche fue de martirio y dolor.

Kagome se había refugiado en una choza y puesto un campo de fuerza. Mientras escuchaba los aullidos inconfundibles de Sesshomaru que le indicaban que estaba montando aquella youkai, las lágrimas de Kagome resbalaban lentamente por las mejillas de Kagome y pequeños sollozos se escapaban de la garganta de la sacerdotisa.

- Nunca seré tuya… te odio Sesshomaru… te odio – dijo la sacerdotisa mientras abrazaba a su pequeño entre sus brazos mientras este dormía placidamente. Kagome comenzó a entonar una canción que se escucho por todo el monte hasta llegar a los oídos de un Youkai que había terminado de parearse.

- Kagome…- susurro al escuchar aquella voz y entonces reacciono - que hice… que hice….Kagome perdóname – dijo Sesshomaru mirando al cielo, miro a la youkai que estaba acostada en el suelo respirando agitadamente. Y se pregunto si había valido la pena lastimar a Kagome solo para tener una noche ardiente, pero sabía la respuesta.


	19. Perdoname

Capitulo 19

**Capitulo 19.- Perdóname**

El cielo alumbraba un nuevo día, y Kagome abrió los ojos su bebe ya se estaba alimentando de ella, sonrió y tuvo un pensamiento extraño.

- No he visto a Kirara donde andará – dijo mientras tomaba al bebe en sus brazos y se levantaba, quito el campo de fuerza y se encontró con Taske y Rin quienes la estaban esperando.

- Señorita necesito contarle algo.- dijo el y Kagome lo miro intrigada, los invito a pasar y dejo a Inuyasha en un canasto y este comenzó a dormirse.

- Dime Taske de que trata- pregunto ella él y Rin se miraron, y Taske comenzó a relatarle todo lo que paso con Sesshomaru desde que fue ver a los nuevos youkais del monte- Sigo sin entender que tiene eso que ver con el hecho de que…

- La youkai con la que se apareo Sesshomaru es una princesa muy poderosa, iguala los poderes de Sesshomaru, por lo tanto el no pudo resistirse, cuando una hembra sin dueño y el celo esta cerca de nosotros y ella se nos entrega en bandeja de plata perdemos todo sentido y no pensamos en lo que hacemos.

- Quieres decir que

- Que el señor Sesshomaru al percibir el aroma que despedía aquella youkai no se acerco se alejo, para que no sucediera eso pero…

- Ella lo siguió y por eso los encontramos cerca del lago madre – dijo Rin, la miko frunció el ceño y medito sobre lo que había pasado.- Madre yo se que esto debió de dolerle pero, estoy segura que el no lo hubiera echo conozco a papa, madre por favor.

- Rin… no lo se es que el ni siquiera se ha disculpado ni nada, si me pide perdón… quizá- dijo Kagome y miro por la ventana , Rin y Taske intercambiaron una mirada la cual decía: "Eso será casi imposible"

* * *

- Buenos días mi señor – decía cariñosamente una hermosa youkai a nuestro querido Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru se volteo a verla furiosamente, por la culpa de ella quizá nunca podría estar con la mujer que amaba.

- Escúchame bien, mas te vale que no te atrevas hacerle nada a mi mujer y a mi hijo, si lo haces yo mismo te aniquilo – le dijo a un asombrada youkai.

- Pensé que… que solo la habías usado para satisfacerse es solo una humana – dijo ella con agresividad.

- Pues no es así, no la marque por que pensaba hacerlo ayer, si yo hubiera querido poseerte lo habría echo sin que tu tuvieras que ir a buscarme.- dijo el y se alejo, la hermosa youkai enfureció y prometió que mataría aquella mujer.

- Si ella desaparece ya no podrás rechazarme.

* * *

Rin busco desesperadamente a su padre por toda la aldea y se dirigió al bosque en su búsqueda, encontró una pequeña cueva y para su sorpresa vio a Kirara con otro gato y muchos gatitos.

- Kirara acaso tu… tienes cachorros- dijo ella Kirara emitió un dulce sonido, Rin acaricio a todos y dijo – Kagome también es madre la traeré para que te visite, oye no has visto a mi padre – le pregunto, el gato de Kirara emitió un sonido y salio de cueva. La joven lo interpreto como si, y lo siguió.

- Creo que te llamaras Bullo te gusta – el gato escucho el nombre y emitió un maullido en señal de afirmación

Caminaron por largo rato y Bullo la llevo a una cascada mas grande y hermosa, Sesshomaru estaba admirando aquella cascada con la mirada pedida.

- Gracias Bullo – el orgulloso gato emitió un sonido y regreso a su casa.

- Padre- lo llamo dulcemente, el no respondió

- Crees que ella pueda perdonarme – dijo fríamente sin mirarla.

- Tiene que pedirle perdón, hoy tenía los ojos hinchados – dijo Rin, Sesshomaru miro y dijo

- ¿Perdón? Y… como lo hago – pregunto, Rin no pudo evitar reírse, era de esperar que su padre jamás hubiera pedido disculpas.

Rin paso mucho rato tratando de enseñarlo a pedir disculpa, pero nuestro orgullo youkai siempre que lo intentaba terminaba por meter la pata. Bueno pasaron así mucho rato.

* * *

Kagome llevaba a Inuyasha en la espalda, estaba recorriendo las casas con Kaede ayudándola con los enfermos, todas la mujeres de la aldea cargaban a Inuyasha y lo besaban, claro que a el le encantaba recibir todos esos mimos.

- Míralo se nota que lo disfruta- dijo Kaede y Kagome rió.

- Anciana Kaede iré al final del monte le llevare comida a los centinelas.- dijo ella y tomo a Inuyasha de los brazos de una joven hermosa. Inuyasha miro a su madre con reproche.

- Que sucede Inuyasha ¿acaso no soy mas hermosa que ella?– le pregunto, el bebe comenzó reírse y abrazo a su mama en señal de aprobación

Lo amarro a su espalda y tomo una canasta con fruta, pan agua y carne y se dirigió hacia el final del monte done los centinelas vigilaban. Al llegar todos la saludaron Kagome fue repartiendo la comida y llego donde vigilaba Taske.

- Hola Taske

- Señorita Kagome- dijo y le hizo una reverencia, se sentó a comer con el. Inuyasha gateo hasta donde estaba Taske y comenzó a jugar con el. Kagome sonreía mientras veía como su hijo y Taske jugaban.

Contemplo el cielo azul y una lagrima rodó por si mejilla, al recordar las palabras de Sesshomaru, Taske e Inuyasha vieron aquella lagrima rodas los ojos de ambos se llenaron de compasión y tristeza por la joven que derramaba una lagrima silenciosa.

Taske comió al mismo tiempo que el pequeño Inuyasha se alimentaba de la leche de su madre. Al terminar la comida, Taske hizo cambio de guardia así que tomo a su futura suegra entre los brazos y bajo la montaña de un salto

El pequeño aun no terminaba de alimentarse por lo tanto Kagome aun lo traía en brazos

- ¡Ay! – exclamo Kagome

- ¿Que sucede?

- Me mordió – dijo ella el pequeño Inuyasha había enterrado sus primero dientes sin querer en el pezón de su madre. Taske se comenzó a reír.

- Prepárese para recibir mas de una mordida, comienzan a salirle los colmillos- dijo el Kagome lo miro con una sonrisa que le pedía que dijera que era una broma.

Ambos caminaban tranquilamente dirigiéndose hacia la aldea cuando apareció aquella hermosa youkai que se había acostado con Sesshomaru.

Kagome endureció la mirada al verla.

- Hola me llamo…- comenzó a decir aquella, pero Kagome la interrumpió

- Me vale un carajo el como te llames, así que ahórrate saliva y ve al grano que haces aquí. – dijo la miko con una gran frialdad y rabia en la voz.

- Eres un insolente acaso no sabes quien soy – respondió la otra enojada

- No… y no me interesa.- respondió la sacerdotisa

Taske las miro inquieto, tenía un muy mal presentimiento.

- Bueno iré al grano vine a Matarte a ti y a tu asqueroso hijo, de esa manera yo seré la única que puede quedarse con Sesshomaru.- dijo ella con rabia amenazante, pero Kagome sonrió, aquella era buena noticia eso quería decir que Sesshomaru no se había acostado con ella a propósito y que la había rechazado.

- Y dime quien te dijo que yo voy a dejar que me mates a mí y a mi hijo como si nada – dijo Kagome sonriente, mientras el pequeño inuyasha bostezaba.

Kagome tomo a su hijo lo puso en los brazos de Taske.

- Cuídalo y mas te vale que no le pase nada Taske o dejare sin hijos a Rin me entendiste- dijo ella y Taske asistió aquella amenaza era suficiente, se elevo y se alejo lo suficiente mente lejos para estar a salvo y lo suficientemente cerca para mirar con lujo de detalles la pelea.

- Tienes que estar bromeando tu lucharás conmigo, vamos ahórrame tiempo y deja que te mate así tu muerte será rápida – dijo aquella Youkai.

Kagome sonrió, ella llevaba traje de sacerdotisa pero no le impediría luchar, Saco su flauta y esta se trasformó en dos espadas.

Y así comenzó la lucha entre dos mujeres que tenían el mismo nivel de pelea.

La youkai fue la primera en comenzar la pelea, ataco directamente y con suma rapidez, pero Kagome solo se limito hacerse aun lado para esquivar el golpe. Enojada y humillada la youkai comenzó atacar aun mas rápido pero Kagome lo único que hacia era esquivar sus golpes o bloquearlos.

Al escuchar el sonido de las espadas y el estruendo, los centinelas comenzaron acercarse al igual algunos youkais y humanos curiosos.

Todos los youkais estaban sorprendidos, al ver como una humana estaba peleando con suma facilidad contra aquella princesa que era según creían la youkai más poderosa.

Kagome comenzó a disfrutar la batalla, pese a todo aquella youkai era una buena contrincante, pero… dicen que "ojo por ojo… diente por diente" así que nuestra miko comenzó a humillarla frente a los espectadores, lo que provoco que aquella princesa se enfureciera.

Kagome le corto los ropajes finos que llevaba dejándola casi desnuda, la youkai el verse humillada comenzó a agredirla mentalmente.

- El es un buen amante… sabe como complacerte no crees… es una lastima que no te haya marcado.- le empezó a decir, aquellas palabras le había dolido a Kagome y esta la ataco haciéndole un corte profundo a la youkai, pero ella había perdido la frialdad en la pelea y esto con llevo a que Kagome también saliera herida.

Sin embargo la herida de Kagome fue un poco mas profunda, la pelea se extendió, hasta el punto en que ambas estaban hechas un desastre. Fue en ese momento que Kagome le apunto con una flecha sagrada, aquella youkai sintió que estaba perdida su presa se había vuelto su cazador y sabia que iba a perder, pero su orgullo youkai no la dejaba aceptarlo necesitaba encontrar la manera de derrotarla, entonces por primera vez sus ojos repararon en Taske y el bebe. Sonrió maliciosamente… distrajo a Kagome, haciendo que ella se perdiera un momento en el cual la youkai le había arrebatado a su bebe a Taske el cuál estaba en el suelo mal herido.

- Taske… ¡Inuyasha!- grito ella desesperada, entonces lo vio en los brazos de su enemiga.- Suelta a mi hijo… ¡Ahora!

- Ni lo sueñes Kagome… tira tus armas si no quieres que lo aniquile- contesto, Kagome la miro con ira, pero hizo lo que le mando soltó sus espadas, aquella hermosa Youkai saco un látigo negro y comenzó azotar a Kagome.

La miko luchaba por no gritar, aquellos latigazos eran muy fuertes, pero no podía atacarla o su bebe moriría, y no podía gritar por que eso le daría satisfacción a aquella odiosa mujer.

Inuyasha despertó perezosamente pero al ver a su madre en el suelo, siendo lastimada comenzó a llorar fuertemente.

- Vamos llora maldito hibrido, llora por tu madre a la que he de matar- gritaba, mientras se reía y continuaba golpeando a Kagome, no solo con el látigo, la pateo y la golpeo una, y otra , y otra vez.

* * *

Aquel imponente youkai, estaba enojado consigo mismo, había cometido un error, pero no lograba pedir unas disculpas adecuada, estaba lo suficiente mente lejos de la aldea, para que ningún curioso pudiera ver aquella escena.

- Papa esfuérzate mas- lo regañaba Rin mientras se paraba de bruces.

Sesshomaru endureció la mirada, como era posible que el… un Taoyoukai tuviera que pedir perdón. Pero el bien sabia que si no lo hacia, perdería lo mas preciado que tenia.

Iba a comenzar a practicar sus disculpas, cuando la voz de un bebe llego a su mente con una terribles escenas.

- Papa…- decía la voz, vio a Inuyasha en brazos de la youkai con la que se había acostado llorando desesperadamente y vio que esta golpeaba a una mujer, enseguida la reconoció.

- Kagome…- pensó cogió a Rin y corrió hacia la aldea mientras sus ojos amenazaban con volverse rojos.

* * *

Todos los presentes tanto youkai como humanos miraban con suma tristeza, impotencia y enojo la escena que sus ojos admiraban. Ahí estaba una poderosa youkai aplastando a una mujer aun más poderosa que ella, pero que había tenido que humillarse a cambio de la vida de su hijo.

- Cobarde…

- Es una maldita perra

- como me gustaría matarla

Eran comentarios que salían de todos los presentes. La youkai por el contrario disfrutaba de lo que estaba haciendo. Pero quiso hacer sufrir aun más a Kagome.

- Vamos querida Kagome mira a tu estúpido hijo llorar, míralo bien por que será la ultima vez que lo veas…te matare… pero antes lo matare a el

Kagome escuchaba estas palabras con dolor y angustia, a ella no le importaba lo que pudiera pasar con su cuerpo o su vida, pero no quería que su hijo muriera.

- No… por favor… no lo mates – imploraba Kagome, pero la youkai se reía mas y mas de ella, se alejo de Kagome, la cual ya no podía caminar ni moverse.

- Observa Kagome… como lo mato ante tus propios ojos- La youkai coloco a Inuyasha en el centro y alzo la espada dispuesta a clavársela al bebes.

- ¡Muere!- grito, la sangre salpico, los presentes se quedaron mudos, sorprendidos, inclusive la youkai retrocedió sacando su espada del cuerpo.

- ¿Cómo… como?- tartamudeo sin dar crédito a sus ojos, ahí encima del cuerpo del bebe estaba, ella… protegiéndolo A costa de su propia vida. Kagome sonrió al ver a su bebe con vida, lo tomo dulcemente mientras la sangre corría a través de la boca del estomago. Inuyasha miro a su madre lastimada y lloro, lloro aun mas de lo que lo había echo anteriormente, una palabra salio de su boca

- Mama…- Kagome sonrió de felicidad y sintió que ya no tenia fuerzas, vio todo nublado de repente todo estaba oscuro y un segundo después observaba toda la escena fuera de su cuerpo.

Vio como Sesshomaru llego corriendo y antes de que su cuerpo tocara el suelo, la tomo entre sus brazos.

-¡ Kagome! – grito desesperado, sintió como su corazón se partió en dos, y un dolor lo inundo, un dolor que jamás había sentido, un dolor que nublo todos sus sentidos, solo alcanzo a decir

- Kagome… perdóname… perdóname- justo después sus ojos se volvieron completamente rojos, y perdió la conciencia, no sabia ni que hacia, ni quien era sus amigo u enemigo, solo quería matar, matar a quien le arrebato lo mas importante en su vida.

Los ojos del espíritu de Kagome se llenaron de lagrimas, conocía ese estado, a Sesshomaru le estaba pasando lo que le pasaba a Inuyasha cuando perdía a colmillo de acero.

- Pero eso no debería… es imposible.- pensó

- No no es imposible- dijo un espíritu detrás de ella

- Señora Izayoi

- El esta así por que tu estas "muerta" (según, por que aun no estas del todo muerta), si tu no estas con el… no hay razón para que el siga con vida.

- El… el esta…

- Él esta fuera de control…


	20. No me dejes si me dejas me muero

Capitulo 20.- No me dejes… si me dejas me muero

Aquel campo de batalla estaba en un gran silencio, un silencio de dolor, miedo y muerte.

Ahí en el centro estaban dos youkais, una muerta de miedo con un bebe ajeno (La youkai lo recupero mientras Kagome perdía el conocimiento), el otro estaba fuera de control dominado por la furia, el dolor y la culpa. Ahí atrás de ellos yacía el cuerpo de una miko que se encontraba cerca de la muerte.

Una joven estaba en especial preocupada con lágrimas en los ojos, con una palabra en su garganta que se negaba a salir. La chica negaba con la cabeza una y otra vez incapaz de creer lo que sus ojos veían; al ver el cuerpo de aquella mujer en el piso grito.

-¡Mama!- el sonido de agonizante preocupación y dolor desgarro el viento provocando que el youkai enfureciera aun más.

Sesshomaru no sabia nada, absolutamente de si mismo, ni de lo que lo rodeaba solo sabia que la mujer que amaba estaba agonizando y que sin ella no valía la pena seguir con vida. También sabía que la presencia que estaba enfrente de él era la culpable de su sufrimiento.

Rin corrió sin importarle nada hacia l cuerpo de su madre, y se arrodillo ante ella comenzando a llamarla desesperadamente. Fue entonces cuando el bebe que se encontraba el los brazos de aquella youkai creo de la nada un campo de fuerza alrededor de la herida de su madre.

En aquel momento llego Satomi y Kaede, todos lo presentes pensaron que la anciana Kaede había creado la kenai. Las dos corrieron hacia Kagome.

- Anciana Kaede usted esta impidiendo que Kagome siga sangrando verdad- dijo Satomi, pero Kaede negó con la cabeza, y ambas miraron a Inuyasha que aun siendo bebe despedía un poder espiritual increíble.

Sesshomaru en cambio comenzó a despedir una energía demoníaca aun más poderosa y terrible que nunca. En ese momento aquella youkai intento huir, pero no lo logro, pues se encontró con Sesshomaru cortándole el paso, viéndose acorralada recurrió a la única salida que tenia, el bebe.

- No te acerques o mato a tu hijo- le dijo amenazante sosteniendo al bebe del cuello, pero Sesshomaru hizo caso omiso de la amenazante, y resto a su bebe cortante con sus garras la muñeca que sostenía a su hijo.

Se oyó un grito de dolor proveniente de la boca de la princesa, quien agarraba con su mano ilesa, el brazo ensangrentado y mirando al lugar donde antes había estado su mano.

Inuyasha salio despedido hacia atrás, Rin al verlo volar intento cacharlo, pero Taske logro atraparlo en el aire, mientras la mano amputada caía lejos de ahí.

- Rin ¿Estas bien?- le pregunto preocupado entregándole al bebe que seguía llorando.

- Yo si pero… mis padres no… Taske tengo miedo- respondió Rin con ojos llorosos, mientras Taske la rodeaba con sus brazos procurando no aplastar al niño.

Mientras esta tierna escena se llevaba acabo nuestro incontrolable Youkai comenzó a cortar a la princesa youkai en trozos arrebatándole sus cuatro miembros dejándola sin armas y moribunda.

En aquellos momentos la princesa comprendió que había cometido un terrible error, uno que le costaría su vida y orgullo.

Sesshomaru reía como loco mientras unas cristalinas gotas de agua comenzaron a caer esparciendo la sangre por todos lados como un pequeño arroyo de agua roja. Aquel imponente youkai se acerco a su presa, y de un solo golpe tomo su corazón y lo saco de su cuerpo, lo sostuvo en la mano mientras el corazón latía lentamente y lo estrujo como aun limón destruyéndolo por completo.

Y ahí en medio de aquella dramática escena estaba Kagome, respirando con dificultad mientras su alma observaba de lejos la escena. Al alma de Kagome lloraba lo que estaba viendo era demasiado, no podía creerlo.

- No quiero… no quiero morir… ellos me necesitan- dijo mientras observaba como Sesshomaru se rompía la parte superior de su traje blanco, en un arrebato de furia las tres espadas, Tokilli, y los dos colmillos salieron despedidos.

El pequeño inuyasha intento soltarse del agarre de su hermana mayor sin tener mucho efecto, entonces la miro directamente, Rin no supo ni entendió por que pero en el momento en que Inuyasha poso sus ojos en ella supo que tenia que llevarlo alado de su madre. El pequeño Inuyasha fue dejado aun lado de si madre y Rin se alejo.

- Rin pero que…- comenzó a decir Taske pero se callo al ver como su futura esposa miraba al bebe fijamente.

Inuyasha se subió al cuerpo de su madre y la abrazo con sus pequeños bracitos posando su cabecita en el pecho de sus madre y cerro los ojos.

Y ahí frente a los ojos atónitos de todos el bebe esparció una energía espiritual igual de poderosa que la de su madre, aquella energía curo por completo a Kagome quien respiro fuertemente sintiendo como regresaba su alma a su cuerpo, abrió los ojos y abrazo a su bebe quien la miro sonriente.

- No se como lo hiciste pero gracias hijo mió- dijo ella Rin corrió abrazarla, Kagome había tomado entre sus brazos a sus dos hijos y miro a Sesshomaru, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.- Rin abraza a tu hermano… yo tengo que … recuperar a Sesshomaru. Taske llévate a todos aun lugar lejano, no importa lo que suceda volveré a Sesshomaru a su estado normal.

Taske tomo entre sus brazos a Rin y se alejo, dirigiéndose hacia varios youkais, indicándoles que debían de llevarse a los humanos lejos de ahí. La gente comenzó a replegarse, algunos miraban hacia atrás preocupados por la pareja que se quedaba. Otros no miraban atrás pues confiaban en que la sacerdotisa regresaría a la normalidad a su "esposo"

Sesshomaru gritaba como loco, y comenzó a herirse el solo, corría de un lado a otro sin detenerse sin embargo Kagome había colocado una especie de campo que lo hacia correr en círculos.

Se acerco lentamente a el, cuando estuvo frente a el, tembló, pues no sabia cual seria su reacción. Sesshomaru sin embargo al sentir su presencia se detuvo y alzo un brazo como queriendo agarrar algo que no existía, sin embargo Kagome se alejo por miedo así que la mano de Sesshomaru solo agarro aire.

Entonces hubo un cambio en la actitud de Sesshomaru, comenzó a correr desesperadamente como si buscara algo, se paraba y olía el aire, cambiaba de dirección y a veces retrocedía.

Kagome observo este echo aun una profunda tristeza en la miraba, y su corazón se partió aun mas cuando vio que los ojos rojos de Sesshomaru derrababan cristalinas gotas de agua salada, que se confundían con el agua dulce de la lluvia.

-ka.. Kagome…- le oyó pronunciar casi en un murmullo- no me dejes… no te vayas – decía Sesshomaru. Al oír aquellas palabras Kagome no resistió mas y corrió hacia él, lo abrazo por la cintura y lo lleno con su calida aura.

- Aquí estoy… Sesshomaru estoy contigo – dijo Kagome sollozando apretando su cuerpo al del hombre que amaba. Sesshomaru sintió aquella presencia, tan conocida y escucho su voz como un eco.

Sus ojos comenzaron a regresar a la normalidad, perdiendo el color carmesí y devolviéndolos a su color oro brillante.

- Kagome-susurro cuando ya había vuelto a la normalidad, Kagome levanto la vista y se encontró con sus ojos ámbar penetrantes, que la miraban como si no dieran crédito a lo que veían. Le toco el rostro, como si quisiera confirmar que lo que veía no era un espejismo. Fue entonces que Kagome le toco el rostro y él comprendió que no estaba alucinando. La brazo como si se le fuera la vida en ello, y lloro como jamás lo había echo y como jamás lo haría.

- Kagome… perdóname… perdóname Kagome… haré lo que me pidas pero perdóname – decía entre lagrimas Sesshomaru, sin importarle nada, perdiendo su orgullo. Kagome tenia un nudo en la garganta no sabia que hacer ni que decir solo lo abrazo y lloro.

- Te perdono Sesshomaru… yo te perdono- dijo al fin

Sesshomaru la miro y la beso, fue un beso dulce lleno de amor, el primer beso que se daban, Sesshomaru saboreo el dulce sabor de Kagome mientras la atraía mas a su cuerpo en una abrazo, como queriendo asegurarse que ella no se iría de su lado.

- Kagome… no me dejes…si me dejas me muero

Aquellas palabras retumbaron en los oídos de Kagome mientras, el sol volvía a salir, y la llovía paraba hasta convertirse en su fresca brisa. Ahí en medio de aquel bosque estaba una pareja de enamorados abrazados mientras sus bocas se unían en una sola, como si la vida se les fuera en eso.


	21. Mia

Capitulo 21.- Mía

Todo habia vuelto a la normalidad en el monte de las ánimas, toda la gente estaba contenta, la miko estaba viva y su youkai habia regresado hacer el de siempre.

Era de noche y las luciérnagas inundaban la aldea, hay en la cabaña mas apartada de todas, platicaba una pareja, Sesshomaru no quería que Rin se casara y se negaba a recibir a Taske. Kagome habia dejado a Inuyasha con Rin aquella noche, ya que presentía que discutiría con Sesshomaru y no quería que su hijo los escuchara gritar.

- Sesshomaru se razonable... Rin y Taske se aman y el es muy fuerte la protegerá.- Dijo Kagome por milésima vez, pero nuestro youkai solo gruñía.- Sesshomaru... tu quieres mucho a Rin ¿Cierto?- ante aquella pregunta aquel demonio de ojos ambarinos asistió- Entonces tu quieres que ella sea feliz – el volvió asentir – y si su felicidad es casarse con Taske ¿ Que harás?

Los ojos de Sesshomaru miraron directamente a Kagome quien esperaba su respuesta, pero lamentablemente el no podía articular una palabra. Cuando por fin reacciono contesto

- No me importa, Rin no se casara... no doy mi consentimiento, no importa con quien quiera casarse la respuesta es no.- Sesshomaru vio a Kagome ponerse de pie con la mirada oculta tras su flequillo , cuando ella levanto la vista, Sesshomaru sintió su corazón atravesar, Kagome lo miraba fríamente y por lo visto estaba enojada.

- Eres un tonto Sesshomaru... muy bien yo esperaba que aceptaras por las buenas pero como no quieres hacerlo no me queda otra alternativa...- Sesshomaru la miro sin comprender- Yo ya di mi consentimiento... Rin se casara con Taske, digas lo que tu digas y si te atreves arruinar su boda, no volverás a verme ni a mi ni a Inuyasha

Aquella amenaza hizo enfadar a Sesshomaru, pero cuando iba a reclamar se acordó que habia estado apunto de perder a Kagome y supo que si la perdía no podría vivir. Sesshomaru suspiro resignado y le dio la espalda, para no mirarla

- Esta bien... mañana hablare con Taske para imponer mis condiciones para la boda.

Kagome lo miro feliz y lo abrazo por detrás. Sesshomaru al sentir ese calido contacto se sintió feliz. Kagome lo volteo para quedar frente a frente.

Lentamente le quito la armadura tan pesada. Sesshomaru no dijo nada ni hizo nada mientras Kagome le quitaba la armadura ya que ya era hora de dormir y pensó que la intención de Kagome era que el no durmiera con esa molesta armadura. Pero...

Kagome lo beso, lentamente con su lengua inundo la de Sesshomaru dejando su sabor dulce y embriagante, sus tersas manos bajaron del cuello hasta el haori y lo desato. Aquella acción tomo desprevenido a Sesshomaru. Quien la miro confundido, pero ella solo le sonrío e hizo que se sentara. Una vez en el suelo, Kagome le quito las vendas.

- Tu herida ya sano- dijo con una sonrisa picara, pues sabia que Sesshomaru habia pensado en otra cosa. Claro que ella quería pero habia que provocarlo un poco, Kagome aun tenia le traje de sacerdotisa desecho y lleno de sangre así que se dirigió a una caja de madera y saco un extraño kimono chino que le habia dado su mama para esa noche. – Voy a bañarme me siento sucia – dijo con tranquilidad y salio, Sesshomaru la miro sorprendido, confundido y pensativo.

- Definitivamente esa mujer es... un misterio- susurro, se puso de pie y la siguió discretamente lo que no sabia es que Kagome podía sentir si presencia.

La observo oculto entre las sombras, Kagome deslizo tranquilamente su traje de sacerdotisa Sesshomaru no pudo observar mas que sus piernas, ya que su cabello cubría la espalda y nalgas de la miko, Kagome salto al lago al salir miro la luna, paso media hora y por fin Kagome salio del lago fue entonces cuando Sesshomaru admiro el cuerpo perfecto de la joven.

Su blanca piel iluminada por la luna parecía seda, sus anchas cadera y pequeña cintura, recorrió con su mirada ambarina el cuerpo de la joven, hasta llegar a su busto, sus senos eran medianos, redondos, sus pezones erectos y rosados. Sesshomaru se lamió los labios.

- Kagome... esta noche serás mía- dijo y se dio la vuelta para regresar a la cabaña.

Estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas cuando ella entro, llevaba un kimono sencillo rojo de seda. Sesshomaru le sonrío pícaramente y la miro con deseo, ante esa mirada la miko se sonrojo.

-¿ Nos dormimos ya? – pregunto tímidamente Kagome, el demonio ambarino se puso de pie, la tomo por la cintura y la atrajo a su cuerpo y la beso, con pasión, con amor y deseo.

Kagome lo rodeo por el cuello y lo atrajo aun mas. Las manos del youkai recorrieron lentamente las curvas de la miko, aparto su boca de la de ella, y la puso de espaldas a el, comenzó a besar su cuello, lenta y deliciosamente, unos suspiros se escapaban de la boca de Kagome. Unas hábil mano de Sesshomaru desato la cinta que mantenía en su lugar el kimono y lo abrió, dejando a la miko en una especie de bata.

Comenzó acariciar su cuello y deslizo sus manos hasta los pechos de la mujer sin dejar de besar su cuello, sus manos describieron círculos que poco a poco se fueron acercando a sus pezones.

Kagome se estaba muriendo, quería que el tocase sus pezones ya, pero Sesshomaru la torturaba describiendo círculos tenues alrededor de ello. Ella no paraba de suspirar.

Cuando por fin Sesshomaru toco sus pezones Kagome gimió de placer, pero ese placer fue pequeño a comparación del que sentiría justo después cuando una mano tocaba su zona intima, acariciando su clítoris, lentamente para hacerlo después mas rápido.

- Sesshomaru... Ah...- unos dedos se habia introducido en su interior, inundándola de un placer único, Kagome ya no pudo resistir y se volteo, le quito la camisa y desato el nudo del pantalón, comenzó a besar los pectorales del hombre deslizándose hasta abajo, fue cuando noto un enorme bulto en el pantalón de Sesshomaru.

Kagome saco el miembro y lo beso, después saco la lengua y comenzó a lamerlo y lamió aun mas el glande, haciendo que Sesshomaru comenzara a gemir. Después lo introdujo dentro de su boca, ( aclaremos no le cupo todo) y comenzó chaparlo.

Sesshomaru no podía creer el placer que estaba sintiendo, pero ya no podía mas así que tomo a Kagome y la acostó en el futon, comenzó a lamerle los pezones de los cuales salio un poco de leche ( recordemos que Inuyasha aun es un bebe y no lo han destetado) Kagome no parada de gemir, fue entonces cuando Sesshomaru se dirigió a su zona intima y comenzó a lamer los labio vaginales he introdujo la lengua. Cuando comprobó que Kagome estaba lo suficientemente húmeda, le dijo:

- Kagome... esta noche serás mía, y solo mía- Kagome solo lo rodeo con los brazos y lo beso

- Hazlo... por favor- Sesshomaru introdujo su miembro y Kagome Soltó un quejido. La miro y ella sonrío, entonces comenzó un mete y saca lento, mientras Kagome se acostumbraba a la nueva sensación.

Entonces Sesshomaru comenzó un rápido movimiento, Kagome comenzó a gemir con mas fuerza, quería mas y mas.

- Sesshomaru dame... mas – Sesshomaru sonrío lujurioso y aumento la velocidad, de repente paro y alzo a Kagome y la coloco encima de el y comenzó una cabalgata rápida llena de deseo y pasión.

Kagome echo la cabeza hacia atrás cuando sintió que su alma salía de su cuerpo y soltó un gran gemido, mientras sentir como un liquido se derrababa en su interior.

Ahí en la cabaña mas alejada de la aldea una hermosa pareja descansaba abrazados, el uno con el otro.

- Sesshomaru ... te amo

- Yo también te amo... Kagome mi Kagome.

Una hermosa luna apareció en el hombro derecho de Kagome ya era la mujer de Sesshomaru, para toda la eternidad.

**Hola a todos, no me maten lo siento es que son la universidad no he podido escribir.... se aceptas jitomatazos no soy buena con los lemon**


	22. La visita de Kanna

**Capitulo 22.- La visita de Kanna**

Un nuevo día comenzaba en el monte, la luz del sol comenzó alumbrar todas las cabañas. Mientras las personas comenzaban a salir de sus moradas.

Kagome frunció el ceño al sentir la luz del sol y se tapo con su brazo para cubrirlos, una vez acostumbrada a la luz abrió los ojos lentamente, miro a lado del futón, él no estaba, se puso de pie y al mirar las sabanas vio que había sangre, la prueba que había perdido su virginidad.

Se acerco aun recipiente de madera que tenia agua y con un trapo mojado se limpio la piel , el sudor y la sangre que aun había en sus entre piernas. Después se coloco el traje de la noche anterior, ya que su traje de sacerdotisa había quedado destrozado por la pelea con la Youkai.

- Tendré que pedirle ropa a la anciana Kaede- pensó mientras daba un fuerte suspiro, en aquel instante alguien entro a la cabaña, Kagome no sintió la presencia, pero al voltear hacia la puerta su corazón se detuvo.

La miro de arriba abajo, era completamente blanca, y traía un espejo entre las manos. Aquella figura blanca la miro sin expresión aparente, pero un instante después Kagome vio unas lagrimas negras salir de sus ojos.

Y sin darle tiempo a Kagome de reaccionar, Kanna dejo caer el espejo el cual no se rompió y se lanzo a los brazos de Kagome abrazándola. Ambas cayeron al suelo Kagome logro meter las manos para no golpearse la espalda. Pero no pudo articular ni una palabra, miro a la criatura blanca que la abrazaba y lloraba amargamente. No podía creerlo, la criatura de la Nada, no podía sentir, como era posible que estuviera ahí.

- Kanna…- fue lo único que pudo decir Kagome, la nominada lloro aun mas al escuchar su nombre. En aquel instante Kagome vio a Sesshomaru llegar y levantar a colmillo de acero, pero Kagome lo detuvo levantando una mano y mirándolo significativamente. Sesshomaru Frunció el ceño pero envaino a colmillo de acero tendría que fiarse del instinto de su mujer.

Kagome a pesar de que Kanna era una extensión de Naraku, sintió un especie de cariño hacia ella y la abrazo como a una niña.

Sesshomaru no dejo de observar a Kanna y a Kagome, y le parecía asombrosa la bondad de Kagome.

- Que demonios haces Kagome.- pensó Sesshomaru, la bondad de su mujer no conocía limites. Aunque le parecía que aroma de Kanna era una extraña mezcla pues podía distinguir un aroma parecido al de Kagome y el de Naraku

Pasaron así 30 minutos en los que Kanna no paro de llorar, al final Kanna se separo de Kagome y se limpio las lagrimas.

- No lo entiendo… pudiste a verme matado… dejar que tu marido me aniquilara … y en vez de eso me abrazas y me consuelas… ¿ Por que?- dijo Kanna, Kagome pudo notar en ella un cambio de voz había hay emociones escondidas.

- Tu no eres la Kanna que yo conocía, eres mas humana cuando muestras tus sentimientos tu presencia y aroma salen a la luz… lo que yo no entiendo es que haces aquí- dijo Kagome mientras Kanna se ponía de pie e iba por su espejo. Sesshomaru al ver esto se puso tenso, pero Kagome no sintió peligro en ningún momento.

- Kagome hay algo de información que deseo darte.

- ¿Por qué?

- Necesito que me hagas dos favores.

- ¿Que favores son esos?- pregunto Sesshomaru

- Se los diré después de lo que te voy a decir…es sobre Kikyo… lo que paso realmente con Kikyo

Kagome al escuchar su nombre enfureció

- No necesito saber nada de esa traidora, que se revuelca con Naraku, que mato a Inuyasha y mis amigos… No, no quiero saber nada de ella.

- Kagome… la Kikyo que viste aquel día en el castillo, la Kikyo que mato a Inuyasha… no es la verdadera Kikyo…

Las ultimas palabras resonaron en la cabeza de Kagome con un eco, miro a Kanna con los ojos abiertos, incrédula, sin saber que sentir. Sesshomaru al notar el estado de shock de su mujer, pregunto.

- ¿ Que quieres decir con eso?

- Que la Kikyo que conocen la verdadera Kikyo, no es la que se encuentra con Naraku, la que se encuentra con Naraku es una extensión mas de él, pero fue mezclado con almas y esencia de la verdadera Kikyo.

Cada palabra llegaba al celebro de Kagome, mientras esta negaba con la cabeza, no pudiendo creer lo que oía.

- Kagome… se que es imposible creer pero créeme… Kikyo jamás traiciono a Inuyasha.

- Como consiguió Naraku mezclar el alma de Kikyo con su extensión- pregunto Sesshomaru al ver que Kagome aun no reaccionaba.

- Fue gracias a Hakudoshi y a mi…

Flash Back

Naraku no podía mas con aquel sentimiento que le carcomía el alma, miraba el espejo de su extensión, y la miraba en aquel lago, con su cuerpo de barro desnudo dentro de aquel lago, con su cabello negro pegándose a su blanca piel.

- Kikyo…- pensaba Naraku, sonrió por podría llevar acabo su mayor anhelo.- Hakudoshi, ve por ella saca su parte oscura de su cuerpo, y tu Kanna róbale todas las almas.-Ambas extensiones desaparecieron para cumplir con su cometido.

Kikyo había terminado de bañarse y las serpientes cazadoras de almas le llevaron su ropa, se vistió lentamente, al terminar sintió una punzada de dolor, y vio que sus almas se dirigían hacia el otro extremo del río. Miro creyendo que se trataba de Kagome, pues últimamente se había vuelto muy poderosa y quizás sin querer le estaba robando sus almas, pero para su sorpresa no se trataba de su reencarnación, sino de la extensión blanca de Naraku.

- Inuyasha…- fue lo ultimo que puso decir antes que la ultima de sus almas salieran de su cuerpo. El cuerpo echo de barro de la sacerdotisa Kikyo cayo al suelo, con la mirada perdida, sin alma.

- Ven- dijo Kanna y aquella figura de barro se dirigió hacia ella. Hakudoshi miro con desprecio la figura, pero metió una mano dentro del cuerpo y otra en el espejo conectándolos.

Pasados unos minutos retiro ambas manos, y en la mano que había introducido en el espejo saco una bola de energía completamente negra.

- Listo, vámonos Kanna- dijo Hakudoshi creando una bola de energía y elevándose.

- Escóndete hasta que yo te llame- pensó Kanna, aquel cuerpo sin vida comenzó a caminar para acatar aquella orden.

En el palacio de Naraku, él se encontraba en su habitación con un cuerpo echo de carne y hueso eso de sus entrañas, era una mujer sin rostro y sin alma.

Cuando sus subordinados llegaron le dijo a Hakudoshi.

- Introduce su maldad en el cuerpo- el mencionado hizo lo que le pedía- Ahora Kanna colócate aquí enfrente mío- ella hizo lo que su amo le pedía, Naraku introdujo su mano en el interior de Kanna y saco su corazón acto después le dijo.- Libera las almas- aquellas almas salieron del espejo y se dirigieron al cuerpo sin rostro, este comenzó a tomar forma, la forma de Kikyo, cuando esto hubo pasado, Naraku le saco el corazón a su Kikyo y lo partió al igual que el de Kanna, y junto una mitad y otra mitad y las introdujo en los cuerpos de ambas.

Kanna experimento muchas sensaciones, ahora tenia sentimientos y Kikyo solamente salio de aquel palacio, con el aura negra, deseando matar a Inuyasha y sintiendo amor y lealtad hacia Naraku.

Fin del flash Back

- Y eso fue lo que paso… pero yo no libere todas las almas solo la mitad de ellas, la otra mitad…

- La introdujiste en el cuerpo de barro – concluyo Kagome, la extensión de Naraku asistió- y la ocultaste, gracias a la mitad del corazón…

- El corazón de Naraku… su parte humana esta dentro de su amante y mía… la verdadera Kikyo esta en mi castillo oculta en una celda, si la libero Naraku lo sabrá y sabrá que lo he traicionado

- Kanna… que quieres que haga- le pregunto Kagome ya que no comprendía el por que Kanna le estaba diciendo todo aquello.

- Quiero que liberes a Kikyo de mi castillo y… que me liquides en el acto…

Sesshomaru y Kagome la miraron con ojos abierto, la figura blanca sonrió, era una sonrisa llena de tristeza y dolor.

Yo quiero que me mates- repitió…

**Hola atodos lamento la tardanza… por cierto dejare de publicar Reencarnaciones por mucho tiempo Kanna White a lo mejor publico la de Hechiceras o una Nueva historia que estoy escribiendo que es Bellezas Indomables o Azumi**

**Todas son sobre Inuyasha con Sessh X Kagome a excepción de Hechiceras en donde aparece un nuevo personaje de mic reaccion que se llama Sayuri que por cierto Soy yo jajajaja y adivinen con quien hace pareja….. jajajajaj Sesshomaru siiii. **

**A bueno dejen sus comentarios plis ellos me alentan**

**Prox cap: Kikyo Muere**


End file.
